NaLu Week 2017
by Grizzly98
Summary: Eight delightful prompts that either gave me a run for my money or made me laugh in glee with how fun they were to write. Some prompts will be based off other stories of mine.
1. Nostalgia

**Alright y'all. As I've said the past couple of weeks I bring you my first prompt for NaLu Week 2017. I'm excited to see what y'all think so make sure you leave me a review. Oh and new peoples. Welcome to my crazy world. I hope y'all have fun.**

 **Summary: Tea time with her granddaughter turns into a trip down memory lane and a meet and greet with someone Lucy has dearly missed.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Nostalgia**

"Grandma, I'm here!" The voice belongs to a girl about sixteen years old. Her vibrant pink hair is braided down her back, part of a familiar tattoo appearing on her neck when she turns her head.

She frowns, her brilliant amber brown eyes searching the foyer of the house before she walks up the steps to the second. At the sound of something hitting the floor, she takes the remaining steps two at a time and stops at the top.

Peeking around a wall her eyes light up at the sight of an elderly woman who looks to be in her eighties standing at the top of a ladder in front of a bookshelf.

The woman frowns as her hand skims a cracked leather spine. "Hold on, Nova, I need to get this book."

The girl, Nova steps around the wall and approaches the woman. "Grandma, you know you're not supposed to be on ladders anymore. I thought Dad pulled the last of the ladders out here last month."

Her grandmother, grabbing hold of the book snorts in indignation. "Your father would do with learning a thing or two. I'm not so old where I can't take care of myself."

Against her will, Nova smiles and helps her grandmother back down the ladder. "I know, Grandma. Mom's always telling me stories of how you and Grandpa were always doing crazy stunts at the guild."

"Your mother may know some of the tales but I know more. Why don't we have some tea and I'll tell you a few?" Grandma smiles, wiping the dust off the cover of the book then looks at her granddaughter.

Nova grins revealing elongated canines. "You know I always enjoy our tea time, Grandma."

The girl follows her grandmother back down the steps then into the kitchen where she helps her gather the teacups, the cookies, and sits down at the table while the older woman sets the kettle on the stove.

Her eyes go to the book her grandmother had set down and she pulls at an odd edge, feeling it give way until a photo slides out. Picking it up she sees a group of four standing in front of their guildhall.

On the far right, a woman with scarlet hair dressed in an armor chest plate and a skirt scowls at the two men on the opposite side. The blonde woman standing beside her seems to be rolling her eyes even though a small smile graces her features. Next, to the blonde, the male Pinkett is knocking foreheads with a raven haired male who is missing his shirt.

"Grandma, who are these people?" The elderly woman settles into the seat across from Nova then holds out a hand for the photo.

She arches an eyebrow, her gaze going back to her granddaughter. "Hasn't your mother ever told you about Team Natsu?"

Nova frowns. "Mom's said something about them but I don't remember much."

Her grandmother laughs quietly and slides the photo back to Nova pointing at the blonde. "Nova, my dear granddaughter, that was me." The teenager's mouth falls open and Lucy's smile softens as she points at Natsu. "That was your grandfather."

"You look so…"

"Young?" Nova nods and Lucy explains. "This was taken way back in x791 after the Grand Magic Games."

Her granddaughter gets over her shock and sets her finger on the picture. "Then who's the guy arguing with Grandpa?"

"That man is Gray Fullbuster. He was an ice make mage that would always get into fights with your grandfather."

Nova's ears perk up at the elder woman's words and she frowns. "You said 'was' what happened?"

"Before I found out I was pregnant with your Aunt and Uncle the four of us went on an S-Class mission. At the time my magic started to fluctuate and Gray took an attack that was meant for me." Lucy sighs, her wise old eyes paling with grief. "It happened so quickly there was nothing we could do."

The gears in Nova's head turns and she looks up at her grandmother. "Grandma, there are still ice users in the guild. Did Gray have any children?"

Lucy's frown turns to a small smile and she slides the book over to her before she opens it. More photos along with old mission requests spill out and Nova gasps as she sees the amount stored in the old leather covers.

"At the time he died we didn't know it but later we found out that Juvia had been pregnant with his son. When he was born she named him Gray Silver in honor of his father and grandfather."

The elder celestial mage picks up an old photo, handing to Nova as she explains and Nova sees a tired looking blunette holding a small bundle while she sits at the bar counter.

"What happened to Juvia?" The kettle starts to ring as Nova asks this and Lucy hums while she stands.

"If I remember correctly she passed away a couple weeks after you were born. Her health had been failing for a while and we all knew that it was going to happen. But," She turns, pouring the scalding hot water into the teacups. "when she let out her last breath she was happy. She was happy that she had lived and grown with the guild. Happy to have loved. Most of all, though, I think she was happy to finally be reunited with Gray."

Nova smiles. "She must've really loved him then."

Lucy nods. "I'd have to say that everyone in the guild has been loved. It didn't matter our backgrounds. It didn't matter whether we had broken a law or two. Fairy Tail accepted us for who we were and gave us a family. Among that family, we found someone who we loved with all our hearts. For Juvia it was Gray. For myself, I couldn't have loved anyone more then I loved your idiotic, troublesome grandfather."

After a fit of giggles, Nova's attention goes back to the first photo and she points to warrior woman. "Who's this?"

"Erza 'Titania' Scarlett. She was the first S-Class mage among the four of us. When your grandfather and Gray got to brawling she was the only thing capable of making them stop on a dime and cower in terror. Her one weakness, however, was Strawberry cake."

Nova snorts in amusement and Lucy arches an eyebrow. "You think I'm lying? That woman could demolish an entire strawberry cake by herself and gods help the poor soul who destroyed a slice."

Lucy takes a sip of her tea then reaches over to pull out an envelope yellowed with age. "After the war with Alvarez, Erza left the guild. She had fallen for a man who was on the run from the Magic Council and though she loved the guild she still loved him more. Every couple years a box would arrive at the guild with letters addressed to everyone. There was no postage saying where it came from or who delivered it, it was just there."

She slides the letter across the table. "This was the last letter I received before she completely disappeared."

Hesitantly the teenager picks the envelope up, frowning as it weighs down her hand. She opens it up then pulls out a dagger about nine inches long from tip to hilt. Along the handle, there are markings engraved so intricately that even Nova's sharp eyes have trouble picking out all of the marks.

The blade itself shines silver in the sunlight and when Nova tips the dagger a certain way the Fairy Tail symbol becomes clear as day.

"What does it mean?"

Lucy shrugs, watching as Nova slides the dagger back into the envelope. "Unfortunately I could never figure that out. Erza was never one to part with her weapons so to have one of her daggers could mean anything." She takes a sip of her tea then sets it back on the table, her eyes gaining a sparkle. "Honestly, my favorite theory is that it's her way of saying that she's settled down and will always remember her family."

To the young woman every photo scattered across the table holds a memory she'll never truly know and when her eyes land on a peculiar one she grins, grabbing it without a second thought.

"What was this one?"

The elder woman holds a hand out, waiting only long enough for Nova to hand it to her before looking and laughing. The picture itself being of Natsu dressed in a dragon costume with Lucy thrown over his shoulder while Loke is one fire.

After a moment she wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles. "I've forgotten about this one. It was Elfman and Evergreen's two year anniversary. Your grandfather decided he was gonna crash the reception. He wore a dragon outfit and was gonna drop down on their table but got angry when he saw Loke flirting with me."

Nova giggles and looks at the photo as well, her eyebrows drawing together in thought. "Why was Loke such a flirt?"

"Was? That spirit still is a flirt." Nova snorts at her grandmother's response before she frowns, looking at her grandmother.

"How are you handling it?" Lucy frowns in confusion and Nova points at the lion spirit. "With Rosalie training with the keys," After a moment's hesitation, she adds, "and with Grandpa passing?"

Lucy sighs, all pretense of strength leaving her. "Seeing the keys being treated right is all I have ever wanted. When I retired and officially passed the keys to your mother my heart ached if only because the spirits are all my friends and I had grown to care for each and every one of them. Now seeing your sister start to show signs of becoming a celestial mage I can't be happier. To know that there will still be celestial mages long after I'm gone is a wish I never thought would come true and yet it is before my old eyes."

Nova frowns and leans across the table. "Grandma," she waits until Lucy opens her eyes. "please, you can't keep everyone out forever."

Lucy's eyes start to tear up and she looks away from her granddaughter. "I'm old, Nova, I'm tired. The years I've lived weigh down on my bones every day. With your grandfather's passing, it just weighs a little heavier. It makes it harder for me to want to rise in the morning for the simple fact of he's no longer by my side."

The teenager rises from her seat and walks around to kneel in front of Lucy before hugging her. "Grandma, remember your entire family is here."

Even as she speaks tears begin to fall from her own eyes and she looks up when Lucy starts to rub her back.

"Nova, my worries are not your own. My aches and complaints are not yours to deal with. I am merely an elderly woman grieving for that which she's lost."

They stay like for a few more minutes before Nova gets up and sits back down in her seat. Another picture grabs her attention and she looks at her grandmother with a small smile.

"Grandma, can you tell me more about Cana?"

Lucy smiles even as she wipes away the tears. "Child, why in the world would you want to hear more about her?"

Nova giggles, picking up her tea for the first time. When she sets it back down she shrugs. "It's just the fact that she's so interesting. I don't know someone who can drink a barrel of sake and still be sober."

Reaching in the pile of photos her grandmother frowns. "Cana wasn't just a drunkard. She was a partier, true, but so is the rest of Fairy Tail. What set her in her own light, for one thing, was her magic. She was a card mage and quite able to use her cards well. She could tell a fortune and she was the head of any and all bets."

The teenager frowns. "What do you mean by that?"

Finally, the older woman finds the photo she's looking for. She gives it a quick glance then slides it across the table. When Nova picks it up she sees the brunette sitting on the bar, a deck of cards in one hand, a beer in the other and groups of mages holding up piles of money while Natsu and Gray fight in the foreground.

"Because Cana was able to foresee the future she would often win the bets so the guild eventually learned that you were either with her or on the losing side. It wasn't often people on the losing side won the bet but when they did she would go on a drinking binge that could rival her father's."

"What happened to her?" Lucy sighs at Nova's question and pours herself another cup of tea.

"Sadly all that drinking she did caught up to her. Her liver couldn't keep up and, even though Wendy did everything she could, Cana didn't live long. She was able to say her farewells and then she was gone."

Lucy looks out the window, seeing that it's growing dark then looks at her granddaughter. "Speaking of gone. Don't you think you should get going before your parents come looking?"

Nova looks out the window as well and sighs. "Yeah, I do." She walks over to her grandmother, hugging her one more time. "Thanks for the tea, Grandma, I hope we can do it again soon."

While Lucy hugs her back the teenager misses the look that crosses the older woman's features. "I'm sure you will, Nova. Now go before your parents get worried."

Nova stands, running out the kitchen and just before she runs out of the house she turns to wave to her grandmother one last time.

At the sight of the pink hair and the fanged grin, Lucy's heart constricts and a tear slides down her cheek unbidden. She stands, walking out the kitchen to a bookshelf set in the hall and pulls out another, thicker still, leather bound book.

With the cover facing away from her she walks back to the table and only when she sits down, heaving a great sigh of relief, does she turn the book over.

The front is cracked with age, no words being seen on the cover save for an N.D. carved in ancient calligraphy. Before the 'N' there's a spot where the leather has been scrubbed so harshly it flakes.

She softly runs her hand over the cover, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks. Finding a strike of courage and strength she pulls the cover open. Inside, among pages lined with thousand of words, sits one article.

Her hands tremble, the pale wrinkled skin coming in contact with the pristine fabric. When her hand skims the fabric a shock jolts her system and the tears increase as she picks the scale patterned muffler up.

"Gods, Natsu, you don't know how much it hurts." She raises the fabric to her nose as she whispers the words and inhales the campfire and spice scent that clings to the fabric.

Taking the muffler she wraps it around her neck, leaving the tasseled end to hang down her back as she gets to her feet. She walks down the hall, the weight of the years seeming to fall away, and steps into the living room.

She walks up to the mantel over the fireplace that has kept their house warm for many years and swipes her hand over the lacrima sitting on a steel stand. When soft music begins to float around the room she closes her eyes.

Her feet begin to move across the floor, muscle memory allowing her to follow the steps after so long and she sweeps across the floor humming the tune.

"This was always your favorite song." Her eyes flutter open just as warm hands settle around her waist and she smiles at the Pinkett standing in front of her. They move around the coffee table and she takes in the smooth skin, the onyx eyes, the small grin revealing one tooth.

"This is my favorite song because of you." Her reply is filled with happiness and Natsu chuckles as he spins her around.

"I know I'm not much—"

"But I give all of me to bring you happiness through the years." She finishes, looking up from where her back is pressed against his chest.

He arches an eyebrow and spins her back out. "How can you still remember my words from the night I proposed?"

She giggles, spinning in to set her hand on his shoulder then takes a step back. "How can I not? From that day in Hargeon all those years ago until now you've nothing but kept your promises. You've made me the happiest woman in Earthland and you've taken me on more adventures than I care to count."

He hums as the room and music around them starts to fade. When they come to a stop he looks at her, his eyes melting into something much softer and wiser than the childish teen he appears to be.

"Are you ready?"

They sway as one and she looks up at him. "What do you have in store this time?"

Natsu chuckles, his eyes flashing. "You know, I honestly can't say. I do know, however, that everyone is waiting at the train station ready to go on our next adventure."

"Then yes, I'm ready. Because I have you and the guild to take me on more adventures."

"Forever and always, Luce."

* * *

 **This first prompt hit me and it hit me hard. What Nova and Lucy have is what my grandmother and I used to have. Before she passed I would spend all day with her listening to her tell stories of her childhood. It's always something I've enjoyed, is listening to stories from my elders and my grandmother was one of the greatest.**

 **But you're not here to see me cry. I hope y'all enjoyed the first prompt and I will see y'all tomorrow with the prompt Tarot. Hmm, seems like Cana may have something to do with that one.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Tarot

**Bah Humbug to this weather. First it's supposed to be a hundred degrees and now they're calling for mid eighties and thunder storms. Mother nature make up your mind already and leave me the hell out of it.**

 **Anyway you're not here to hear me complain. Y'all are here for the second day of NaLu Week 2017! Today's prompt is Tarot. Now when i hear Tarot I automatically think Cana so with that let's get moving. Also! Ten points to anyone who can figure out which Au this extends from.**

 **Summary: When the local fortune teller, Cana teams up with town matchmaker and Fairy Tail bartender, Mirajane no one is safe. Not even a fire fighter not looking for a date.**

* * *

Day 2: Tarot

At the sound of a bell ringing, a brunette looks up from the magazine she's reading and frowns at the sight of the blonde standing in the doorway. The blonde hovers, letting out all the cool air and the brunette closes the magazine with a scowl.

"Lucy, if you're gonna come in then close the door. It's hard enough to keep this place cold as is."

The blonde jumps, squinting to find her friend in the dark of the shop. When she does she moves further in and lets the door swing shut. "Sorry, Cana, I didn't know if you were in or not. Erza had said that you were gonna be at Fairy Tail today."

Cana snorts, leaning back on her stool behind the glass counter. "I'm here all day today. Actually had someone call to make an appointment for a tarot reading later this afternoon. I won't be at the bar until I close up shop."

Lucy nods then looks around the small shop. The wood paneled walls absorb the small amount of light coming from the lamp hanging over the felt green table in the back. Along the back wall, a black curtain hangs beside a shelf with several mini liquor bottles sitting on it. The window at the front of the shop she knows has a beer bottle with a hand full of cards hovering over it even though the window is hidden with another black curtain.

Biting her lip hesitantly she turns back to her friend. "Cana, do you have time to do a reading for me?"

Cana arches an eyebrow then shrugs. "I don't see why not. Hop over to the table and I'll grab my cards."

The blonde sees Cana turn around to grab a stack of playing cards from a set of shelves behind her.

"Actually, " Cana stops, looking back at her hesitant words. "would you mind doing a tarot reading?"

The shop owner stops and frowns. "I thought you didn't believe in my tarot readings?"

Lucy sighs. "I'm hesitant. I'm not sure if it'll work or not but Levy was telling me the other day how you gave her a reading that she was gonna meet her soulmate and then she met Gajeel."

"Alright, Lucy." The blonde looks up at the sound of her name to see Cana grinning. "Go sit at the table and I'll grab my other deck from the back."

Lucy walks to the table, pulling at the closest chair to the door, and slides into it as Cana disappears behind the black curtain.

When Cana reappears Lucy sweat drops at the sight of the bottle of tequila sitting under her arm. "Seriously, Cana, do you have to drink now?"

The drunkard sets the bottle on the table and scowls at the blonde as she slides into her seat. "If you want a correct reading then yes, I need a drink."

Lucy falls quiet as Cana unscrews the lid, taking a gulp of the liquor before she starts shuffling the deck.

"Now then," the drunkard grins. "let's get started."

XxX

A man with salmon hair wearing a tight black t-shirt with shorts stops in front of the shop glass. His right hand comes up, resting on the white muffler around his neck as he glares at the beer bottle skillfully painted on the glass.

"Stupid Ice Princess, I told him I don't believe in this shit." His grumbles, as well as the scale, patterned muffler gains the attention of some of the strip mall's passing by patrons but he pays it no mind, used to getting weird looks.

With a sigh, he pushes the door open and blinks when his eyes meet nearly black darkness. A giggle draws his attention and he looks across the small store to where the only light source hovers over a felt green table. Around the table, he sees one woman with her back to him and the other sitting across the table looking at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" His sharp ears pick up the slight slur in her words and frowns.

"Yeah, my asshole of a best friend set up an appointment for me to have a tarot reading?"

Lucy gets up from her seat, setting a hand on the table. "Thanks for the reading, Cana, it made my day."

Cana grins as she gets to her feet. "Always happy to help a friend. I'll see you later, Lucy."

The pinkette steps out of the way to let Lucy pass by and the smile she gives him makes his heart jump a beat. The feeling unsettles him and he exhales shakily when the door closes behind her.

"I take it you're Mr. Dragneel?" He looks back at the question to see Cana watching him with a gleam in her eye.

He nods. "I am but you call me Natsu."

She grins, holding up a hand for him to shake. "Well, Natsu, I'm Cana."

Natsu shakes her hand, looking around the small shop until a clock on the wall catches his attention. "Would you mind if we got this over with? I need to pick my son up from school in half an hour."

Cana nods and walks over to the table. "Then, please, take a seat and we can get started."

He does as she says and watches quietly while she picks the wonderfully painted cards up. The silence grows, then, as she starts shuffling the card until she decides to speak.

"You're awfully young to be having a kid, don't you think?"

He grins. "He's not actually mine. I adopted him."

The smooth shuffling shutters for a second before Cana recovers and arches an eyebrow at him. "You honestly look like you'd rather be at the gym all day then taking care of some kid."

"I was adopted and unlike most kids in the system, I got lucky. Now I wanna give back and help out too."

Cana nods then looks him over with a sharp eye. "So then where do you find time to work out so much?"

He snorts. "I'm a firefighter. Happy spends more time with me at the Firehouse than we do at home."

"Why would you name your son Happy?"

Natsu chuckles, entwining his fingers in front of him. "It's the nickname he's earned from the guys at the station. Every day without fail he's always smiling so Chief thought it'd be a good idea to give him the nickname 'Happy'. The kid likes it so it stuck."

Cana finishes shuffling the deck and picks her bottle of tequila up. "Alright, Natsu, let's see what the cards say about you."

Fifteen minutes later Cana sits back, her mouth dry from the reading she just gave. On the opposite side of the table, Natsu sits quietly, absorbing what he heard as well before a huge grin tears across his features.

"Thanks, Cana, that was really intriguing."

She smiles in return, tipping the liquor bottle back for another gulp. After she sets the bottle down she picks up the cards, straightening the deck then gets to her feet. Natsu rises as well and waits for her to walk behind the curtain and reappear without the deck of tarot cards.

"Do I owe you anything?"

Cana points at the paper hanging on the wall behind Natsu as she explains, "First reading is free. Always is, always will be."

Natsu nods and turning back to Cana extends his hands. "Thanks again, Cana, I really did enjoy the reading."

"Anytime." She grins, shaking his hand. When she lets go he leaves the store and as soon as the door shuts she runs back through the curtain to a room with a cot laid in a corner next to a mini fridge. Half a basket of clean clothes sits at the foot of the cot, a small pile of dirty clothes beside it.

Grabbing the phone on top of the mini-fridge she dials a number from heart and waits for the three rings.

 _"Fairy Tail, Mirajane speaking."_

Cana grins, sitting on her cot. "Mira, it's Cana."

 _"Cana? I thought you were coming by tonight. I just had Elfman pull out your barrel."_ Mira's voice carries confusion and Cana lays back.

"I still am but I was calling to tell you to kick your matchmaking powers into overdrive." Cana pulls the phone away from her ear, waiting for the squeal to stop before she continues. "The match is Lucy and a guy named Natsu Dragneel. I got a good feeling about this one."

 _"Let me guess, you read it in the cards?"_

"Yup, Lucy asked me to do a tarot reading today then to top it off, this guy, Natsu had a friend call to set him up an appointment. He actually showed and I did a reading on him. Mira, I am telling you the cards do not lie. These two are meant to be together."

There's a giggle over the phone. _"I need details if we're gonna set these two up. Can we use your shop for a romantic dinner?"_

Drunk brown eyes shoot to the plain white ceiling above her in thought. "Yeah, we can use my shop, but it can't be tomorrow."

 _"Ooh, that's right. Your boyfriend comes over tomorrow."_ Mira cooes and Cana scowls.

"Mira, for the last time, Bacchus is not my boyfriend. He just comes by for a reading, we talk, then he leaves."

 _"Which he's been doing for two months now. He'll ask before you know it."_

Cana rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Mira. Listen, Dragneel's a fireman. He works at the local Fire house, he has a boy in school that he and everyone calls Happy and… I'm forgetting something." She closes her eyes in thought then shoots straight up as she remembers. "Oh, they spend almost all their time at the station instead of his home."

 _"Got it."_ The line falls silent for a minute then Mira quietly asks, _"Cana, does this Dragneel have pink hair, wear a white muffler, and have pointed teeth?"_

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

Mira giggles. _"He just walked in fighting with Gray and Gajeel. I have the perfect idea on how to make Operation NaLu go live."_

Cana grins. "I'm listening."

 _"In three days get Lucy back into your shop. I'll take care of everything else."_

"Deal, I'll talk to you when I get to the bar. I have a couple more hours before I can close up shop." Cana sighs.

 _"Alright, see you then."_

XxX

Rough, calloused, hands reach down, grabbing hold of a rolled hose and Natsu grunts as he steps back, pulling it onto the back of the fire engine. The front, back, and sides of his black shirt are soaked with sweat and his pink locks stick to his forehead and neck, a testament to the work he's been doing under the sun.

"Dragneel!" He looks up at the sound of his name to see a short old man standing just beyond the field of hoses waiting to be rolled.

"Yeah, Chief?"

Natsu let's go of the hose and walks back to the end to grab the next one being handed up. When he grabs it, he repeats his backward walk, being careful to avoid stepping on the connector holding the first two hoses in place.

"After you finish that I want you to wash the truck. Jet and Droy made a mess of it in that swamp yesterday."

Natsu growls under his breath, wanting to smack the two dunderheads for getting the truck stuck in the first place. When he lets go of the hose he stands up straight, looking at his chief. "Aye, Sir, I'll take care of it."

As the chief turns, walking away, Natsu walks back to the end of the truck. As he leans down for the next hose, the one handing them up to him frowns.

"Where'd you go the other day? We could've used you for the eating contest."

Natsu scowls, grabbing the hose from him. "Fucking Ice Prick set me up to see a fortune teller. Said he knew her and that her fortunes were true."

"You get laid?" Natsu snorts at the man's crudeness.

"No, Laxus, it was for an actual telling. She ain't my type anyway. She was fucking drinking while she was reading the cards." Laxus snorts, rolling the next set of hoses.

"Sounds like someone I know. She says that drinking helps her read the cards better. Mira and she are like the best of friends."

He freezes, the blonde man's mind rolling and Natsu scowls as he leans back over the edge of the engine.

"Laxus, whatever the hell is going through your mind stop it. I still need to get that truck washed before the sun sets."

The blonde resumes rolling the hoses then looks up at the pinkette. "Oi, your fortune teller. Did she have medium length brown hair, wear a bikini top and cargo shorts and have a Fairy Tail tattoo on her hip?"

Natsu hisses, his finger getting caught on a connector. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Aw, hell, Natsu. She and Mira are probably already planning on setting you up with someone."

"What does it matter? I ain't in the market for someone who's gonna give me shit over Happy. The last three girlfriends I had tried to get him taken from me for the simple fact of I care more for Happy then I do them."

Laxus sighs and they finish loading the rest of the hoses in silence. After the blonde pulls the engine back into the Fire house Natsu pulls a truck covered from roof to tire in mud out into the sunlight.

He slides out, closing the door behind him and returns with a hose, a bucket of soap and a sponge. Just as he starts spraying off the worse of the mud he notices a patrol car turning into the Fire house parking lot but pays it no mind, scowling when he sees a dead frog stuck in the rim of the tire. As he works his way around the front, pulling out sticks, reeds, and the occasional dead fish he notices the car is parked next to the entrance and Laxus' girlfriend is talking to him while he straightens up the lockers.

After he finishes the rinse down he grabs the sponge and bucket and starts moving around the truck, scrubbing off anything the water couldn't get off. The scrubbing reveals a bright red paint and Natsu grins.

It takes another twenty minutes before he's done scrubbing but as he goes to reach for the hose, hands wrap around his mouth, torso, and feet. He swings his elbow back, smacking the one grabbing him by his torso in their ribs.

"Damn it, Salamander, that fucking hurt," Natsu growls when he realizes it's his cousin kidnapping him.

When Gajeel and the second captor run across the parking lot toward the cruiser, Natsu recognizes the cruiser as belonging to his best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

He starts fighting harder and screams when they throw him in the trunk. "Damn it guys, what the hell is this for?!"

Gajeel holds Natsu in the trunk until Mira appears, smiling quite innocently. "It's quite simple, Natsu, you're going on a date."

Gray and Gajeel slam the trunk closed before Natsu can jump out and Natsu hits his head on the metal. "Let me out of here! I'm not going on any date!" Both boys flinch when Natsu starts pounding on the metal and Gray turns to Mira.

"Mira, if he busts up my trunk you're telling Chief."

Mira giggles but her eyes are hard. "Trust me, Gray, if he does he'll be in for a world of hurt. Now take us to Cana's."

Gray shivers at the look then rushes around to the driver's side.

When the car starts to move Natsu freezes, his stomach turning. He reaches up, weakly pounding on the trunk. "Guys, I can't be back here!"

The car moves again and his world tilts, his stomach coming up to sit in his throat. He turns his head down, his teeth grinding against each other to keep from opening his mouth.

About fifteen minutes later the car ride comes to an end and when fresh air hits him, Natsu opens an eye.

"Aw hell, Flame Brain, I hope you didn't get sick in my trunk."

Natsu groans as Gray and Gajeel pull him out of the vehicle, setting him on the asphalt. He sits still, holding his stomach for a few minutes until a hand holding a water bottle enters his view.

Gratefully he takes it, downing the whole thing then glares at his cousin and friend. "Assholes, you know I get carsick if I'm not in the driver's seat."

When he hears a giggle, he looks up at Mirajane seeing her hold another water bottle. "Sorry, Natsu, but I knew it was the only way we could get you here."

Natsu glares at her for a second before getting to his feet and turning around. At the sight of the strip mall he was at a few days earlier he looks back at the bar tender. "Why are we here?"

"Because, Flame Brain," Gray steps forward, resting a hand on Natsu's back to push him forward. "You have a date."

The pinkette digs his heels in, his boots giving him purchase to stop being pushed until Gajeel starts pushing as well. Natsu spins under their arms, ready to run as Gray grabs his arms, putting handcuffs on him.

"What the hell, guys? Handcuffs, seriously?!" Both men grab the pinkette and start hauling him more quickly toward the fortune teller's store.

They push him through the open door and he falls to the ground, his face pushed against the worn floorboards as Gray takes the handcuffs off. He hears counting then the weight is gone and he's hopping to his feet as the door to the shop swings shut.

Natsu storms at the door, beating on it with his open palms while Gray, Gajeel, Mira, and Cana stand outside it.

"I told you guys, I don't want to go on any date!"

Mira giggles, stepping closer to the door. "Oh, and Natsu? Don't worry about Happy. Juvia and Gray have said they'll babysit while you enjoy your date."

She turns, following the others and Natsu grabs at his hair spitting every obscenity in the book into the air.

"I take it they tricked you too?" The soft question grabs his attention and he turns to find the blonde from before sitting behind the counter looking at him in amusement.

He scowls. "If you call kidnapping, throwing me in a trunk, then dragging me here tricked then yeah, I was tricked."

Lucy giggles, causing a warmth to bloom in Natsu's chest at how light and airy it is. Strangely he finds himself grinning as he turns to look at her fully.

"How did they trick you into coming?"

Lucy smiles sadly, holding up a deck of cards. "Cana asked me to spend the day with her. Said she was lonely since almost no one ever comes into the store."

Natsu nods and his stomach growls when his nose picks up something delicious. Lucy looks at him in amusement.

"I take it you're hungry?"

He nods quickly. "Fucking starving. Chief Makarov's had us cleaning the Fire house from top to bottom today and I missed out on breakfast."

Lucy tilts her head, and Natsu follows the gesture to see two filled plates set on the table where Cana had given him his reading three days prior. "Mira made food. Why don't you dig in?"

Natsu's tempted. The food smells heavenly. But something in him has him stopping, looking at the blonde and grinning. "I may eat a lot but there's more than enough for you too. Wouldn't want any of it going to waste."

Lucy giggles and gets off the stool, walking to the table. She takes the seat where Cana usually sits while Natsu takes the seat he had before. They sit in silence, both picking at their plates until the silence grows awkward and Lucy glances up from her plate.

"I know you said you worked at a Firehouse but what is it you do?"

He shrugs, his gaze fighting to stay on his food instead of the gorgeous blonde in front of him. "Everyone at the station does everything pretty much. We can all clean, we all do clothes, wash the engines, work on the engines. Even go to the different elementary and middle schools in the area to speak to the kids. There's no one roll in what we do. Just today before I was kidnapped," Natsu glances up, noticing Lucy's lips twitch. "Laxus and I were rolling hoses for one of the engines then I had to wash a first responder truck that two newbies decided they were gonna get stuck in a swamp a few miles back in the woods outside Magnolia."

Lucy brings a hand up to cover her smile and Natsu snorts. Deciding he wants to see her smile he takes two bread sticks and props them under his lip before taking a noodle and wrapping it around the breadsticks.

She starts to laugh harder when he crosses his eyes and asks, "Is there something on my face?"

When she stops laughing he uses his lip to pull the bread sticks into his mouth then cracks down on them with his pointed canines.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He brings his hand up to rub the back of his head looking sheepish. "My son, when I first got him he refused to eat anything so I had to get him to laugh before he was willing to eat."

Lucy's curiosity peaks and she looks at him. "You have a son?"

His guts churns. For some reason, he really wants Lucy to like Happy. "Yeah, I adopted him a few years back."

She sets her fork down, her gaze solely on him as she bites her lower lip. "Why did you adopt?"

He copies her movements, setting his fork down beside his plate and taking a sip of his water. "I was adopted. I was in the system as a kid and ended up being one of the lucky ones. I ended up with a family that raised me to treat others the way I wanted to be treated and to help in any way I can. Growing up, I knew I wanted to do something in return so when it became a possibility I went ahead and adopted." He turns his gaze up, searing her with the complete honesty he bears. "Happy's like the light of everyone's lives. Even with where he came from he smiles every day, and sure he's causing more than enough trouble that my wallet has more flies than money I couldn't give the kid up."

Her heart melts hearing the fondness in his voice and she asks her next question soft as silk. "Why is his name Happy?"

He chuckles at that. "His name isn't actually Happy, it's Anthony but because of how happy he is and how happy he makes others Chief nicknamed him Happy. He likes it so it stuck."

She giggles as well and he looks at her. "You know about me so I'd say it's only right I know a little about you."

She bites her lip, thinking about where to start until she settles on a general topic. "Well, I'm in no way as impressive as you are. I'm a writer, I've published three novels so far and am working on my fourth. My mother died when I was seven and my father distanced himself, leaving the maids to raise me. I ran away when I was sixteen and stayed with my friend Levy until I was able to publish my first novel."

When she stops, he's staring at her with his mouth open. She becomes nervous, not knowing what he'll say. Finally, he closes his mouth and grins at her. "That's awesome."

His statement has her confused. He seems to catch it though and tries to rectify it. "Not the whole mom dying and dad leaving but you being able to write like you do."

She nods, raising a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing. My writing is just a way for me to get what I want to say out."

He frowns. "Don't play it down. It is something. It's something absolutely amazing. I could never write like you do. Hell, I can barely write my name." He holds up his hands. "I'm better at doing things with my hands. If there's paperwork that needs to be done for the Fire house one of the other's does it, but if there's something wrong with one of the engines they ask me to take care of it because apparently 'I have the magic fingers to make an engine roar to life.'"

The way he says the last part with air quotes has Lucy giggling. When she stops, she smiles at him. "Well I'm sure having magic fingers like that comes in handy."

Natsu huffs. "Try telling that to Happy's sixth grade English teacher. I swear anytime I come in for a parent/teacher conference she's trying to strangle me. I can't help it I don't do writing."

"Well, I know we just met and everything but if he's having that much trouble with English I'm sure I could tutor him." Her statement has him freezing in his spot.

In one part, he can't believe that this gorgeous woman is offering to take time out of her day to help him and his son. In the other part, he doesn't know what he'd be able to do in return.

An idea hits him like a ton of bricks when he realizes he wants to see more of her and he grins. "Alright, but if you do me a favor."

She looks at him in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"Go to a movie with me."

"W-What?" She sputters.

He leans forward, setting his head in his hands. "I said, will you go to a movie with me?"

Her heart is stampeding out of her chest. This handsome man has just asked her out on a date and is not being forced to do it.

She swallows her heart, smiles and holds a hand across the table. "Alright, Mr. Dragneel, you have a deal."

He grins, shaking her hand. "Call me Natsu."

"Lucy."

* * *

 **Returning readers! If you've guessed The Fortune Teller's Fortune you would be correct. I had a lot of fun writing that and this prompt just seemed to work with it so well.**

 **For everyone who's reviewed on the first prompt Nostalgia, I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for this one what did y'all think? Did y'all enjoy the hilariousness of Mira's scheme?**

 **That said I'll see y'all tomorrow with Flaws.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. Flaws

**Good morning everyone. I certainly hope no one is melting under the summer heat. 95 degrees outside. Bah humbug.**

 **My daily griping done let's get to the summary.**

 **Summary: A day at the gym training turns into a lunch date when Natsu's girlfriend turns up out of the blue. The magazine she carries, however, has some interesting facts written up by her blue haired friend.**

* * *

Day 3: Flaws

Natsu ducks, dodging an imaginary opponent before swinging with his left and smacking the punching bag hard enough for the chains to creak. His breathing is even as he swings time after time, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat from his workout.

When he deems the punching bag has been through enough trauma, he holds his hands out, stilling it then turns to grab his water bottle. His hand meets air, however, and he looks to the bench where the ring of water gives away his bottle was just there.

He scowls, moving closer to the bench to see if it had fallen, looking underneath as well as around the wooden structure.

After a minute of searching, he stands up, scowling and looks across the gym to where his cousin stands in the practice ring with their ginger-haired trainer.

"Oi, Metalhead!"

His cousin grunts, their trainer getting in a good swipe with the punching pads. "What the fuck do you want, Salamander. Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"Where the fuck did you put my water bottle?!" Natsu snaps back, walking up to the ring.

Gajeel snorts, swinging a foot up to catch Gildarts unawares and tags the older man in the ribs. Gildarts backs up, scowling at the black-haired male but says nothing when he notices something behind Natsu's shoulder.

"I didn't take your fucking water bottle. Why don't you ask Bunny girl?"

Natsu opens his mouth to snap a retort back at Gajeel until he hears a small giggle from behind him. He turns and takes in the sight of the blonde beauty dressed in jeans and a light blue blouse sitting on the bench holding a towel with his black and red water bottle dangling off one finger.

"Were you looking for this?"

Numbly he nods causing her to giggle again and the two behind him to laugh as well.

He shakes his head, stepping closer. "Luce, I thought you had a class today?"

It comes as more of a question causing her to shake her head. "Professor never showed. Class was automatically canceled. Now, do you want your water bottle or what?"

She tosses it to him after he nods. Getting up, she walks to the edge of the ring and looks up at Gildarts with a slight pout.

"Gildarts…"

He cuts her off with a chuckle and a wave of the hand. "Take him, he's all yours but tomorrow he's back here for training."

Lucy smiles. "Thank you, Gildarts. I'll make sure he's here bright and early."

The trainer nods and his expression turns serious when he looks at Gajeel. "Oi! I never said we were done. Get back here."

The blonde turns away from the ring as Gajeel replies, walking up to her boyfriend. Setting a hand on his chest, she leans up to give him a quick kiss. He grins, leaning his head down to bump against hers.

"Why don't you go get a shower then we'll head somewhere for lunch?" His stomach answers for him and she hands him the towel before he disappears through the door leading to the men's locker room.

While she waits she sits back down on the bench, pulls a magazine titled _The Magnolia Times_ from her purse and opens it to a dog-eared page.

Five minutes and half an article later Natsu sets a hand on her shoulder. Lucy smiles, tilting her head up to look at him. "All set to go?"

"Yeah, is that Levy's new article?" A drop of water falls from his hair as he speaks smacking her in her forehead.

She grimaces. "Are you in such a rush you didn't dry your hair again?"

He pouts, bringing a hand up to wipe the water away. "I can't help it. You know my hair stays wet for hours."

"Sure, Natsu." At her smirk, he reaches up and yanks on a lock of her hair. He smirks when she pouts in return then flicks the paper in her hand.

"You never answered my question. Is that Levy's new article?"

Lucy's lips quirk in a half smile and she gets to her feet. "It is, maybe if you buy me lunch at the new bistro opening up in town I'll read it to you."

Natsu scowls, realizing why his girlfriend came by the gym but when he goes to deny her warm chocolate eyes has him doing otherwise. He sighs, grabbing her purse. "Fine, it's my turn to buy anyway."

When she smiles—like always—it causes his heart to skip a beat and he follows her out the gym to where Lucy's Chevy Malibu sits by the curb.

Lucy tosses him the key and he grins as he slides in the driver's seat. The car starts with a purr then Natsu leans back in the seat. "Alright, where are we heading for food?"

"Up the block from my old apartment." The pinkette nods, shifting the car into drive without a second look.

Fifteen minutes later Natsu pulls into a parking spot down the street from the little bistro and both get out.

When they get closer Lucy casts a careful eye over the small bistro. Outside the building, a decorative wrought iron fence keeps the tables from accidentally moving onto the sidewalk and interrupting the flow of people. The tables are small and round, seating no more than three at a time while large umbrellas bearing the Bistro logo keep the worst of the late summer sun off patrons.

The front door bears the logo of a steaming cup of coffee along with the words _Half-Baked Bistro_ written in a sharp silver font. Underneath that, in typical white, the shop hours are written.

Natsu nudges Lucy's shoulder, drawing her from her observations. "Why don't we sit here, Luce?"

She follows his gaze to see an empty table situated underneath one of the large windows and away from the fencing.

After she agrees she settles into one of the chairs, her back to the glass and waits while Natsu walks into the bistro to order a few different things off the menu.

When he walks back out holding a tray covered with two sandwiches, an iced coffee, lemonade, and an assortment of treats he finds his girlfriend leaning against the table and watching him.

Her amused expression has him slightly concerned and he arches an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny, you weirdo?"

She shakes her head, accepting her coffee gratefully. "Nothing really, I'm just surprised you didn't buy more food"

"I don't have much food money this time. I put all my earnings from my last fight in our savings." He huffs, sitting down with his tray after he hands her sandwich.

She takes a bite of her sandwich, watching Natsu do the same with his then reaches for the rolled magazine in her purse. "I was just asking. If you run out of money before your next fight I can always give it to you."

He waves it away, demolishing a cookie in one bite. "My next fight is coming up this weekend. I'll be able to stretch what I have left until then." He takes a sip of his lemonade and tilts his head to the magazine in her hand. "Now come on, I wanna hear what Levy wrote."

Lucy giggles. "You're certainly excited for this week."

"Because Metalhead said that Levy was writing about flaws and I wanna know what his are so I can fuck with him during our next sparring match. When he get's pissed he puts up more of a fight."

The blonde rolls her eyes at his tone and opens the magazine to the dog-eared page. She clears her throat, looking up at him. "It's titled _Our Flaws,_ "

Natsu nods, letting her know he's listening and she continues on. "As most of you know my partner and I have been together for a handful of years now. Before we were married we were engaged. Before we were engaged we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"The reason why I'm telling you this, though, is not for the reason you may think. As we've grown up I've come to learn some things about him just as he's come to learn some things about me. For instance, if I have to get up early he won't bother me until I've had my first cup of coffee. For him, if he's had a bad day at work he won't want to talk about it and will hold himself in the garage until he's ready to talk. Not something that happens often with my partner mind you. Along with learning habits comes the fact of learning about your significant other's flaws.

"Flaws, as stated by the dictionary is a mark, fault, or other imperfection that mars a substance or object. This doesn't just extend to inanimate objects. No person is perfect, each person will have their flaws they carry with them. People try to hide them, to seem like they're perfect but let me tell you something. Perfection isn't real. You may think something is perfect but to someone else, it may look completely messed up. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"When it comes to people's flaws and relationships things don't look too good. Believe me, I know. More than once we've had a communication barrier over some things from our pasts. Some people just can't get over something they may see as a major flaw in either another person's character or physical traits."

"With my partner, he's made choices in his past. Some very poor ones that hurt some of the people closest to him and he's always kicked himself for it. He can't learn to forgive himself even if those included already have. For me, though I hate to admit, I forgive too easily. Time and time again I've forgiven someone only for them to turn around and stab me in the back."

"There are times where I'll wake up in the middle of the night and him being missing from the bed only to find him in the garage beating on a poor old punching bag that's split it seams more than a few time. It's in these times that I have to be his voice of reason. I have to remind him that what happened is in the past and that he's already been forgiven.

"If something happens, someone in my family gets hurt I tend to forgive as soon as they show remorse but my partner stands as my backbone, reminding me that they must prove they deserve to be forgiven."

"That's what relationships are. Not how gorgeous a couple may seem but how the couple reacts to the other person's flaws. Relationships are made with love, built with trust and solidified over time."

"Now you're probably asking where do flaws fall into this? It's simple. Flaws are the supports that hold up the relationship. If you can look at your significant other's flaws and say that you'll still love them anyway then you've already reached this point."

"For those of you, however, that look at your significant other and can't see past their flaws then the love isn't there. Love is about accepting the other as they are and willing them to want to improve himself. If you're not able to do that then you're not meant to be with that person."

Lucy falls silent, picking up her coffee to take a sip. On the other side of the table, Natsu remains strangely quiet picking at the rim of his cup with a nail.

At the sign of hesitance, Lucy smiles and reaches across the table to grab his hand. "Natsu, you know I can't remind your mind."

He squeezes her hand in response but his features drop. "Luce, what we did under Zeref, we couldn't control. I can understand what Levy is talking about. Hell, even I've tried talking to Metalhead but—"

"I know, Natsu. Remember, you and he aren't back there." Her voice is soft, his sharp hearing barely able to pick up the words.

Smiling softly, he picks her hand up and kisses her knuckles. She smiles in return, watching as his nose bumps against the silver encased fire ruby on her left ring finger.

He sets her hand down and she vaguely marvels that the tray is already empty as she sets her hand back on the paper. "Do you want me to finish reading?"

Natsu grins. "Levy is gonna be a ball of fire if she learns that we didn't read all of it."

The blonde nods, finding where she left off in the article. "What I've found and what everyone deserves is a person that loves me for me. Every flaw, every imperfection, everything that is me, he loves with his entirety. But that love isn't unrequited. He means the world to me and I will gladly look past his flaws to see the warm-hearted marshmallow under the steel exterior."

"Our flaws make us who we are. They can build us up, they can tear us down, but when it comes to a relationship our flaws don't have to be our destruction. Once you see past the flaws your relationship goes to another level, you're able to help your significant other to hold themselves up and walk tall. If you do that then most certainly your partner will do the same for you."

* * *

 **Let me tell y'all. I struggled with this one and I'm still not satisfied. The whole concept of flaws is just something that escapes me.**

 **Anyway thanx to everyone who's reviewed. I love reading them and I hope y'all keep it up. I'll see you tomorrow with Body Language.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Special thanks to Andy24amk for throwing the past couple one shots through grammarly for me so I ain't gotta head out in the heat.**


	4. Body Language

**Good Morning everyone. Can y'all believe it? We're already at Day 4. I have to say that, even though this is one of the shorter ones it's definitely one of my favorites. Also y'all can thank _Andy24amk_ for this idea. I was gonna go with either a pregnant Lucy or draconic Lucy. She suggested both.**

 **That said let's get to work.**

 **Beware! Asshole Gray ahead.**

 **Summary: Fairy Tail Mage Handbook Section 777. 6: If a guildmate is a Dragon Slayer's mate and is pregnant DO NOT for the life of the guild and all of Magnolia UPSET HER. If, in case someone is idiotic enough to upset said mate seek out the Dragon Slayer IMMEDIATELY!**

* * *

Day 4: Body Language

The small town of Magnolia is a peaceful one. What with it's wonderful Sakura trees, the lovely canals, gorgeous cathedral, and amazing parks it's certainly a town one could come to call home.

And home does one guild call this magnificent town. The Fairy Tail guild, strongest in all of Fiore has its Guildhall set on the edge of town with an amazing view of the water from its backyard.

The mages of Fairy Tail consider themselves family and for very good reason. They protect each other, trust one another and are loyal beyond a doubt.

Of course … what is a family without some fighting?

From the outside, the massive Guildhall looks quiet and peaceful until a large red magic circle explodes from the guild. It spreads out, moving to encompass all of Magnolia and almost immediately the summer heat increases ten-fold.

The townspeople going about their business don't panic. Instead, they retreat to the nearest shops, and if they're close enough, to their homes. Black curtains drop to cover windows and in seconds the streets are deserted.

In the Fairy Tail guild, however, things are not so calm. All mages present cower away from one corner of the guild, sweat lining their brows and Wakaba's cigar falling to ashes from the immense heat emitting for the figure seated in the lone corner.

Adding to the emitted heat a certain ice make mage feels the heat of every set of eyes in the building glaring at him. Gray stands in the middle of the guild, frozen in place from the heated look his teammate is giving him.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Please, Lucy, I didn't mean it the way you think."

The blonde mage sitting the corner by herself gets up, revealing a very swollen belly as she tilts her chin to the ice make mage. "You called me fat, Gray. I'm not fat, I'm… just the size of an overgrown whale."

By the time she finishes speaking she starts to sniffle and the heat increases. Mira appears beside her, being careful not to touch her.

"Damn it, Gray, look what you've done now."

Gray flinches at the call out and looks to Mira. "Please, Mira, there has to be something you can do to calm her down."

"Jet," the voice comes from above and all the mages turn to their new guild master where he stands beside Makarov. "activate code seven seven seven point six."

Under the balcony of the second floor, Jet stands up. "Aye, Master, I'll find him in a flash."

With that, the speed mage is out the doors and Master Laxus looks back at Gray, his eyes lit with anger. "You better hope Natsu can calm her down again. If not it's the punishment for three months."

The already pale skin Gray has gone paler and if it wasn't so hot the other mages would be laughing.

Another wave of heat hits the already sweltering mages. As one they all look to see Mira backing away holding her bright red hand. Lucy cries openly, the sound of her rising sobs seeming to increase the heat as well and any mages nearby blanch when they notice midnight black scales starting to appear along her arms.

Laxus's eyes go wide when he sees them and he jumps the railing to land beside Gray.

"She's overheating. Gray, ice barrier! Juvia, try to speak to her, worse comes to worse use a water lock."

The master casts a glance at his grandfather to see him nodding in approval then walks up to Mira. The she-devil sees him approaching but her eyes remain on the now kneeling pregnant mage as wall after wall of ice is placed then melted.

A minute later Juvia squeezes out of a hole in the melting ice, sweat dripping from her brow as she comes to stand in front Laxus. "Master, Juvia has tried but Lucy won't speak. Juvia has also tried her water lock but it evaporates before it can completely enshroud her."

Laxus nods. "Thank you, Juvia."

Juvia then turns to Mira, her blue eyes worried. "Mira, Juvia thinks this heat wave isn't from Lucy just being upset."

Mira's eyes go wide but before she can ask what the water mage means the guild doors are blown open and a blur smashes into the bar. What appears to be a mass of tangled limbs and bright red scales stands up and two large brick red leathery wings fold behind a muscular back as Natsu turns around, taking in the sight of the massive walls of ice melting.

Behind him a tail of crimson slashes through the air. The flame on the tip glowing brighter with his agitation. His slitted jade green eyes search the guild until he finds a certain blue haired dragon he's looking for.

"Wendy, the infirmary."

She nods, taking off for the hall and Natsu steps toward the ice wall. As he walks the black claws turn to fingers, the crimson scales lining his arms all the way up to his face fades to skin and the small black horns on his head unravel into spikes of pink locks. The wings morph into what could be described as a massive tattoo in between his shoulder blades and the tail, starting at the tip, melts to ash.

Standing at the foot of the wall of ice, he's left in a torn-up pair of his white harem pants and his scarf.

A glance at the ice mage has the ice walls disappearing and while the blast of heat that hits them sends the other mages to their knees Natsu steps forward. His feet never falter and a minute later he's kneeling beside his mate.

Natsu just being near her has the temperature dropping ten degrees, allowing the other mages to take a breath. When he sets his hand on her back the temperature drops again, allowing the closer mages to drop their shoulders in relief.

"Lucy."

The sound of her name has the celestial mage gasping, the scales on her arms retreating. "Natsu, it hurts, so much."

He hums quietly at her whispered words and presses his cheek to her shoulder as she holds her stomach. "It's time, Luce. Are you ready to see our daughter?"

She cries harder, her arms tightening around her stomach. "Please, please just make the pain stop."

With the sound of her begging breaking his heart he climbs to his feet and gently picks her up, setting one arm under her knees and the other under her back. She curls into his shoulder, her tears evaporating as fast as they can leave her eyes.

As Natsu walks down the hall to the infirmary his chest rumbles with a deep purr. The sound calms Lucy, reducing some of the heat around her and when he sets Lucy down on a bed Wendy and Porlyusica are able to handle being by her.

Out in the guild hall even though the temperature has dropped dramatically the tension still runs high.

A scream rings out across the Guildhall causing the slayers to flinch and Levy looks to where her iron built boyfriend sits across the table.

"Do you think Lu-chan will be okay?"

His ears still ringing, Gajeel shrugs. "I don't know, Shrimp. It differs from element to element. Salamander's fire is hot and from the looks of it, their kid is gonna inherit that. There's no telling what it could do to Bunny girl."

Levy frowns, tilting her head as another scream sounds through the air. "But isn't that what the mating ceremony was supposed to take care of?"

The iron slayer shakes his head. "The mating ceremony is to claim our mate, but it's also to help our mate prepare to carry our kid. When it comes to giving birth, it's different. From what Metallicana told me—" He flinches, a scream ringing his ears. "The birth is difficult because the kid's magic is no longer shielded by our mate's. It has every chance to lash out and hurt our mate."

"Oh, Lu-chan." Levy holds a hand to her mouth, stunned by what her boyfriend is telling her.

"That's why it's important to have the slayer present when their mate is giving birth." At the gruff explanation, everyone looks up to the second floor, Makarov sitting on the railing as he has been all day.

"Why is that, Gramps?" Gray asks this as he walks closer to the group, his arm around Juvia's shoulders.

Makarov looks at his children fondly. "Gajeel, Laxus you would do well to listen to this. Erik has already heard it but you two need to listen well." Both slayers perk up, their curiosity piqued with the strange request. "As you know a slayer's mate takes on some of the slayer's element, this is meant to help prepare the female to carry their child. As Gajeel said before the female's magic will help shield from the child's while it grows but when it's born the magic is released. The slayer has to be by their mate's side while during the birth because they help contain the child's magic."

The guild hall is silent save for Lucy's screams then Gajeel huffs. "So that's what he meant."

Levy looks at the iron slayer in confusion. "What who meant?"

He tilts his head, the piercings along his chin gleaming in the light of the setting sun. "Metalicana, not long before he left he told me 'alone mate is a dead mate.' I didn't understand what he meant then but hearing Gramps now it makes since."

A new silence pierces the guild, this one even more startling because it comes with a wave of cool air. The guild of mages watches the hall expectantly.

They're not disappointed because a few minutes later the slayers pick up the sound of a set of feet. Wendy emerges from the hallway, her expression serious before evolves into a huge smile.

The guild breaks out into cheers and while everyone rushes to the sky mage and the hall Mira grabs Gray by his arm.

He turns back to face her with an eyebrow arched. She looks past him, making sure everyone is out ear shot before she pins him with her demon gaze.

"I heard what you said to Lucy before all this started."

Gray swallows. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I said was that she should probably not eat so much."

Her eyes sharpen and she scowls. "That's not all you said, Gray Fullbuster. If I hear you say something like that about her child or any other in the guild again I will personally put you six feet under. Am I understood?"

He nods so quickly his neck cracks. Her expression changes back to her usual smile. "Good I'm glad we could reach an agreement. Now let's go see the new addition to our guild."

* * *

 **Men can be so insensitive. Now I'm not saying that all men are like but I know a couple that are very… thick headed. That a word? *shrugs* it is now.**

 **Again, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and I enjoy reading them. For yesterday's prompt I'm so, so happy that you think I did alright.**

 **That said I think y'all are gonna enjoy Mask tomorrow. After all…**

**Thief Natsu enjoys his gold just as much as dragon Natsu.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	5. Mask

**Good Morning everyone!**

 **Summary: A dragon's greed is impressive and when he finds something he wants he will stop at nothing to get it.**

* * *

Day 5: Mask

A lock clicks and a metal door swings open to reveal a man dressed in black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Stepping through the door his matte black military style boots are quiet.

The mask he wears doing nothing to obscure his vision or his hearing. The mask itself has an open mouth painted black and outlined with sharp white teeth. Canines drop from the corners, about four inches in length. Outside the mouth, crimson colored scales are outlined by sharp black and rising up and around the eyes. They disappear into the black veil covering the back of his head. The slanted eyes are slitted jade. In the middle of the Jade, however, two holes are cut wide enough for him to see through. Two black horns curl out from the forehead.

He quietly slides the door shut, pulling a brick from the black bag at his side to prop it closed. When he's sure it'll stay closed he turns to take in the sight of the glass cases lined up on both sides of the expansive hall.

The only light comes from the moon shining through the windows set high on the wall.

His eyes slide to the first glass case where a fiery red ruby sits encased in a golden beetle and he grins behind his mask, his hand again reaching into his bag. This time he pulls out what appears to be a pencil taped to a metal stick as he approaches the glass case.

Pushing a button on the pencil, the tip opens to reveal a circular piece of rubber. He presses the rubber to the glass and when he's sure it's secure he pulls the metal stick out until the tip meets the glass.

He presses his thumb on the end of the metal stick and a small red light can be seen reflecting off the other side of the glass. Carefully, he grips the metal stick and part of the pencil starts rotating, dragging the red light in an arc.

The arc grows until the red light returns to it's starting position and he gives the contraption a sharp yank. Not only does the pencil give way but a circular piece of glass seven inches in diameter, being stuck to the rubber, comes away as well.

At the sight, he whistles softly. "Damn, looks like I've had to give Metalhead a part of the profit after all."

Through the mask completely encasing his head he looks up, ensuring no one is around to have heard him, then turns his attention back to the jewelry sitting in the—now open—case.

He reaches through the glass, grabs the beetle, and tucks it into his bag before setting the glass and pencil back into place. This time he flicks a miniature switch in the metal stick and when he presses his thumb against the end of it the light shows up blue.

He repeats spinning the light around the circle of cat glass and when the light reaches its starting point he turns it off, flicks the switch, pushes the metal stick flat against the pencil and yanks down. The rubber gripper gives away without a sound and he moves onto the next case.

An hour later the pouch at his side weighs quite a bit more. After he seals the glass back in place, he presses a button on the strap around his right wrist.

A screen lights up, letting him read the time and he frowns. According to his watch, the guard will be coming through at any moment.

Fate plays its tricks, however, and a few seconds later his head perks when he hears the sound of feet coming down the hall on his left. A beam of light illuminates the floor beside him and the thief shoves his toy in his bag, grabs said back, and books it down the hall to his right.

His boots are silent, not a squeak is heard as he runs down the dark hall. He goes to turn the corner and collides with something soft. The impact forces him to hit the floor, his bag falling beside him.

When he opens his eyes he's stunned to see a person dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeve turtleneck, and smaller boots then his.

It's a she, he decides. If not from the inch long blood red nails, then from the fact that she's seriously endowed; the tight turtle neck only reinforcing the thought.

Her bag comes to a sliding stop beside his but he pays it no mind. No, what has his attention is the mask that covers her face.

The eyes are circular, painted white, her actual eyes appearing through the slits cut in it. The mouth has no hole making it impossible to be understood if she was to speak but two white fangs curl down and away, the tips pointing at her shoulders.

Two white horns curl from the forehead, wrapping around the mask and protruding a good inch to give the mask texture. In the light of the moon, he can make out dark purple or blue filling in the rest of the mask with white dots splattered across the darker paint.

In all, he decides, it reminds him of a sky full of stars. A black fabric covers the rest of her head, preventing him from taking a guess of what color her hair could be.

The sound of pounding feet draws him and the woman from their stunned paralysis and both are getting to their feet, each grabbing their bag.

As he runs he throws the bag back over his head so that it's resting next to his hip, the other thief pushed to the back of his mind.

He turns down another hall, pressing his back to the wall. His chest heaves as he waits for the light from the guard to go away and once it does he jogs back to the exhibit he was in.

Knowing it'll be too dangerous to try for any more antiques tonight he walks to the door, throws the brick back in his bag, and slides out the door. He pulls the hairpin out of the lock causing it to lock back up and he walks into the shadows of the alleyway.

A few turns down dark alleys later he stops in front of a pile of trash bags. He grimaces as he throws off the first of them. A few minutes later a dark red flame themed motorcycle is revealed in the light of a nearby streetlamp.

He takes his mask off, storing it in his bag and zipping the pouch up. As he rolls the bike out of the alley, the streetlight reveals a few things.

The first being the salmon color of his hair. The second is the bright red symbol on his right shoulder and the third thing is the crimson and black scale tattoo that starting from his right wrist, climbs up his arm, around the shoulder tattoo and stops at the nape of his neck. Among the scales, if he looks close enough, he can spot one word, a name, written in cursive.

He climbs on the bike, setting his right foot on the ground he kicks the start. The bike turns over with the first try and he pulls on a flame themed helmet before he tears out onto the road.

An hour flying down empty streets finds him on the fishing wharves. He slows down as he pulls up to a warehouse, kills the motor, and pulling his helmet off, slides off the bike.

He pushes the kickstand down then walks up to the massive door. With a strong tug, the door slides open without a sound and the thief turns back to push his bike through.

"It's about damn time, Salamander. What the hell took you so long?!" The pinkette, Salamander snorts at the voice, pushing the door closed.

When he's sure it's shut he turns to see one side of the warehouse set up with different workstations ranging from four computer screens to a set of welding tools. In the back corner on the side of the warehouse from the tools sits an expansive gym set up including weights and a couple punching bags. The corner opposite of Salamander is set up as a kitchen including a stainless steel fridge and a new looking stove.

On the second floor, the thief can see a massive tv sitting in front of a couple couches.

There's movement by the training equipment and the pinkette's eyes snap to the shadows between the punching bags as a male with long black hair steps into the light.

Salamander snorts. "You know the rules, Metalhead. Hide the bikes, get the job done, then ride the roads to make sure you ain't got a tail. All that matters is I got the goods and I didn't get caught."

Pulling the bag over his head, he sets it on the work bench in the middle of the different stations. Metalhead stands across from the thief, watching as he unzips the bag and pulls out his mask.

The pinkette reaches into the bag, his grin fading when he feels something that isn't the jewels he'd collected earlier. He looks down, flipping the bag over, and his expression turns to disbelief when a bunch of musty old scrolls rolls out.

The other man scowls, crossing his pierced arms over his shirtless chest. "Natsu, Gildarts told you before he left that he needed those Egyptians gems for his next auction."

Natsu scowls. "I know and I had every jewel in that exhibit." He freezes, his eyes landing on a compact mirror that fell out with the scrolls. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He slams his hands down on the table, causing the glass to crack and steps away, his hand grabbing at his hair. "I knew it was too good. I fucking knew it!"

The pierced male watches in confusion as Natsu rants for another minute before slamming his hands on the table as well. "Salamander, what the fuck is going on?"

Natsu wraps his hands in his hair and glares at the bag crumpled on the table. "When I was in the museum I had just sealed up the glass from the last jewel and I was gonna hide while the guard came through then go hunt for some more. Only I didn't get that far. I turned the corner, rushing to the hiding spot Freed had found in the medieval exhibit when I crashed into someone."

His hands fall to his sides as he speaks, his boots moving back to the table. "Our bags fell off and I guess in the scramble to avoid the guard I grabbed hers."

Metalhead growls, the sound similar to boulders crashing against each other. "Salamander, you need to get that bag back. The profit from those gems is supposed to pay this place off as well as help pay for Gramp's med bills."

The pinkette growls in return, glaring at the pierced male. "I know, Gajeel. That's why I took the risk with the laser cutter Laxus built."

Both males continue glaring for another minute before an alarm on the computer goes off. Gajeel tears his eyes away first and moves past the table.

"Find a way to fix it, Salamander. With everyone spread so thin, it's up to us to keep this place running."

Natsu stares at the table, his mind churning until his eye catches something bulky sitting next to his foot. He frowns, bending down to pick it up and arches an eyebrow when he sees the silver button holding the latch together.

He pulls the latch, it pulling apart with a muted pop and his eyes go wide as it falls open to reveal a wallet.

Two pockets sit on the left, both having two cards. A flap sits in the middle, a picture of a white dog sitting in it. Curious, he flips it over and his breath is stolen at the sight of the brown eyed, blonde woman smiling back at him.

He ignores the social security card and the bank card that greets him in the two right slots, the solution to his problem sitting behind the clear plastic.

Carefully, as if he may mess up the ID, he pulls it out of the picture slot and reads the address written beside her other information.

Without a doubt, he now knows the identity of the mysterious female thief. An idea comes to mind, partly from the situation, partly from his curiosity and he packs everything back into the bag save his dragon mask.

"Oi, Metalhead, that two million jewel mission still up for grabs?"

Gajeel huffs from where he stands in front the set of screens, not bothering to look at where his associate still stands beside the table. "Yeah, I was planning on taking it but Shrimp won't be here for a few more hours to take over so go ahead."

Natsu runs over to a wooden coat rack hanging beside the fridge, grabs a red leather jacket and rushes over to the computers as the printer comes to life. A few seconds later he grabs the paper, shoving it in his pocket, and runs to his bike.

The pinkette only waste enough time to pull his bike out of the warehouse and close the door before he's tearing off through the night, the bag at his side.

He slows down when he reaches the part of the city given completely away to apartments and moves from street to street until he finds the sign he's looking for. Turning down that street he comes to a stop on the opposite side of the street from a wooden built, three story apartment.

At the sight of the windows on the third floor being lit, he grins and sliding off his bike, jogs across the street to the alley then uses the fire escape to climb to the third floor.

His thievery skills kick into action and he carefully pries the window open before slipping in and sitting on the bed. His first take of the apartment is that it's filled with a homey feeling he's only known once before.

It's small, humble, and meant for only a person or two to live in. Vaguely he wonders if the thief has a boyfriend. He doesn't care though as her image flashes through his mind.

The gold of her hair causing his dragon-like greed to kick in and a surprising amount of possessiveness to take him. His eyes carefully scan the apartment, quickly landing on the black bag sitting on the dresser across the room.

He takes the bag on his shoulders, shoves it in between the bed and the wall and in seconds is across the room grabbing the bag. As soon as he picks it up he recognizes the familiar weight he grins.

When his sharp ears pick up the sound of running water his eyes snap to the closed door on one side of the room. His eyes narrow, possessiveness again roaring as he wonders if she's in there alone or with company.

He snorts, pushing the idea away, and moves back to sit in the shadows of the bed content to wait until she shows.

It's not long, only a couple minutes more before the door opens allowing steam to billow from the bathroom. She steps out, dressed in a skimpy towel that has his imagination going wild with desire.

Again, he reins it in, watching as she walks to the dresser and drops the towel, hand reaching for a top drawer.

"You know, I'd like a good show but really I'm only here for my bag." He keeps his voice husky, his desire dropping it a couple octaves lower, and she jumps with a scream.

She spins on her heel, the towel off the ground in seconds and once again barely covering anything. When she sees who it is, her eyes go wide and her hand inches back to feel along the edge of the dresser.

The blonde scowls a second later, her hand coming back to hold up her towel. "You already have it, now give me back mine and get out of here."

He snorts. "Like I'm gonna leave. You're too interesting, causing too much trouble not to grab my attention, you weirdo."

She blinks owlishly for a second then her face goes red. "I am not a weirdo and who do you think you are breaking into my apartment?"

In a handful of seconds, he has her bag in his hand and he's standing close enough for his breath to heat her cheek.

"Listen here, and listen well. You, Luce, intrigue me. Not only by the fire in your soul, or the fact that you tried to take what rightfully belongs to me but because you don't know what you do. Now I offer you a chance," he reaches up, fingering her drying golden locks. "Meet me on Dock D at the wharfs at five a.m. tomorrow morning or I hunt you down and I add you to my hoard."

At the sound of her breath hitching and the shiver that visibly travels over her shoulders a wolfish grin lifts his lips and his voice drops to a whisper.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Luce? A dragon to capture the princess? A dragon from the gutters to kidnap the heir of the Heartfilia Konzern?"

The sound of her name has her snapping out of the trance his overwhelming presence put her in and she steps back, a frown clear on her features.

He bites back a growl of frustration, his greed warring with his want to impress her. That is until her eyes steel over and she nods.

"Dock D, five a.m. sharp."

It's not what he wants, the darker side of his mind screams but it's what he offered her and he nods before walking to the bed, throwing his bag over his head and grabbing her bag from between the bed and the wall.

He throws it at her and while she's busy catching it he slips out the window, climbing the fire escape like a monkey. As his feet hit the ground he feels a gaze burning into his back but he doesn't look.

* * *

 **Natsu's OOC, I know, but I really wanted to play around with dragon greed because it's not something I typically focus on with my other stories. And I have to admit I really love the idea behind this Au. It may end up becoming a full blown story.**

 **Before I sign off I want to comment on yesterday's oneshot. Y'all are very curious to know what Gray said to upset Lucy so bad and to make Mira threaten him. I left it out without mentioning for a reason. Number one being that though Gray is an ass I still like his character and I don't want to turn him into a complete dickhead. Therefore, you just have to guess what he said.**

 **That said I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the babies because tomorrow more babies will be appearing. My Crews fans, y'all are in for a delightful treat, cuz tomorrow Nashi and Luna get into a lot of trouble in Day 6: Tattoo.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	6. Tattoo

**As a good friend of mine, Andy24amk says when someone brings up the subject:**

 **BABIES!**

 ***chuckles* She truly does embody the character she uses as her admin on the Fairy Tail FanFiction Group on Facebook. Before you ask, her admin name is Mirajane.**

 **Summary: When the lights go off the kiddies come out to play. However, for Nashi and Luna, their pretend mission ends up with a trip to the hospital ward. Branches from The Magnolia Crews Au.**

* * *

Day 6: Tattoo

At the sound of a door closing an eye pops open revealing a dark brown orb. The other eye follows suit and the six-year-old the eyes belong to sits up in her bed. When she grins two sharp canines flash in the light coming from the nightlight.

She slides out of bed, her long salmon locks bouncing in the braid down her back and walks over to the other bed in the room. When she gets close the lump under the blanket moves to reveal her twin sister.

The only difference being her sister has blonde hair and onyx eyes that glimmer with mischief.

"Do you have the key, Luna?"

The blonde, Luna, rolls her eyes and reaches under her pillow. "Yeah, I have it, Nashi. Aunt Virgy will never know it's gone."

Nashi walks to the door, Luna close on her heels, and quietly they pry it open. The pinkette pokes her head out first.

Finding that the hall connecting their room to their parent's room is empty Nashi opens the door wider and steps out. She walks down the hall a few steps before she realizes that her sister isn't behind her and looks back.

"Come on, Luna. Mommy and Daddy aren't here."

Luna steps out of the doorway hesitantly then runs to catch up to her sister. Quietly both walk to the end of the hall where another door sits.

When they reach the door both lean on it, causing the door to swing outward with a nearly silent swish.

The girls leave the hall behind, entering a spacious office with an extended table situated in the middle of the room. At the head of the table, two chairs sit facing away from a wall of windows while four chairs line both sides.

At the sight of the quiet office, Nashi walks around the table and chairs toward a set of double doors. When they reach the double doors Nashi reaches up, trying to grab the handle only to fall on her bottom.

"Nashi, maybe we should go back."

Nashi frowns, getting back to her feet. Her sister's hesitant expression has the pinkette shaking her head. "No, Luna, we both agreed to do this." Then she grins. "Think about it like this. We're on one of those mission thingies Mommy is always talking to Daddy about."

Luna's hesitant expression turns thoughtful. "Well if it's one of Daddy's missions then I guess we can do it."

With her sister's approval, Nashi turns back to the door. "The first part of the mission is to figure out to get to the elevator to use Aunt Virgy's key."

Luna looks around, six-year-old mind working to find an answer when her eyes land on the chairs around the tables. She grins, her fanged teeth grabbing at her lip and runs back to the leather covered seats.

Grabbing the closest one she pushes it forward and leans around the seat. "Nashi, move out of the way."

Nashi turns around and jumps away as Luna pushes the seat at the doors. The chair smacks the doors with a loud sound causing both girls to freeze for a minute before they realize nothing has moved.

Luna, being the first to realize nothing is happening, steps up to the chair then climbs into it. She stretches her arm out to grab the handle and frowns when she finds she can't because of the way the chair sits.

The chair jolts under her and she looks down to see Nashi spinning it around. She grins, looking back up as the handle comes in reach.

She turns the handle and when the door swings open she climbs off the chair, smiling at her sister. "Thanks, Nashi."

Her sister grins in return. "Always, Luna. Now let's get to the next step of the mission!"

Both sisters take off across the dimly lit lobby, coming to a stop in front of the silver doors of the elevator.

Nashi reaches up, pushing the button to call the elevator then turns to her blonde twin. "Remember, you have to put the key in before we can push the button."

"I know, Nashi. We've watched our aunts and uncles do it enough times."

The elevator doors open and Luna pulls the key from her pocket. They step inside then Luna looks up at the lacrima screen labeled with the different floor numbers. Below the lacrima sits a keyhole.

Luna pushes the key into the hole and Nashi pushes the button for the first floor after the key is turned. The doors slide shut and the girls grab onto the railings as the silver machine jolts.

As it sinks down the thirty floors Luna turns to Nashi. "What do we do when we hit the first floor?"

Nashi shrugs. "I don't know." Then she grins. "Why don't we explore?"

The blonde frowns in thought for a second. "Or we could search the floor for important stuff to help Mommy and Daddy."

"I like that. Why don't we split up so we can search more?" Luna nods at her sister's words and when the doors open they step out into the hallway.

The hall leads down the left and right and Nashi points to the left. "You go that way and I'll go the other."

Luna frowns, something bothering her six-year-old self. "Be careful, Nashi."

The pinkette grins even as she starts to walk in the opposite direction. "Don't worry Luna. We'll find the information for Mommy and Daddy then we'll go back."

When her sister disappears around the corner Luna starts walking down the other hall, her attention, and eyes, jumping from place to place as her imagination comes to life.

At one point the blonde hears what sounds like a growl and she jumps, turning around to see if she can find the source of the sound. When she can't she leans against the wall, her eyes flicking back and forth as she slowly creeps along.

Stumbling across a door in the darkness the girl smiles and pushes it open. Every light in the room is dark save for one lamp. Luna slips around each desk in the room, keeping her eyes and ears open until she reaches the desk with the lit lamp.

There she climbs the chair and looks at the papers spread across the top. Though she can read, none of the words on the papers make sense to her and she shrugs grabbing one off the top.

She jumps off the chair and rushes out of the room. When she steps into the hallway she looks up and down the corridor. She decides on a direction and starts walking trying to remember which halls to turn down when she hears a scream. As the scream fades she's running down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the tile.

She turns the corner, sliding to a stop when she sees a big black muscled dog looming over her sister. In the dim light of the emergency lights Luna sees Nashi crawl back into a corner, her left arm held close to her.

Drool drips down the dog's short snout, his canines gleaming with the liquid.

"Nashi!"

The call out has the dog turning to look at Luna and without a second thought, she runs in front of the dog, holding her hands out as if to hide her sister from the dog's sight.

The snarling grows louder, the dog stepping forward, and Luna closes her eyes, expecting the dog to strike.

There's a voice and a few seconds later the dog in front of her yelps from her right. Luna opens her eyes, surprised to a large blue tinted cat pinning the dog to the ground, it's sharp teeth mere inches from the canine's throat.

Luna's eyes prick with relief at the sight of the familiar cat and she starts crying when her mother kneels before her, blocking her view of the animals. The girl throws her arms around her mother's neck, openly sobbing in relief.

Her mother rubs soothing circles into her back, reassuring her. "It's alright, Luna, everything's okay."

Luna shakes her head, letting go of her mother to look back at where their father carefully holds a sobbing Nashi. She looks back at her mother, her entire face red with tears. "It's not okay, Nashi got hurt."

Lucy hushes her again, picking her up and resting her on her hip as she rises to her feet. "I know, Luna, but everything's gonna be okay now. We're gonna go up to Doctor Porlyusica to make sure the two of you are okay."

Nashi, hearing Lucy's words, looks up at their father. "Daddy, do we have to see Porlymusica?"

Natsu frowns, gently grabbing Nashi's left arm. "Yes, we do, Nashi. That was a very bad thing you two did leave your room and now you're gonna have to get stitches because of it."

Nashi pouts, looking at where their mother walks beside them holding her sister. "We just wanted to go on a mission like you and Mommy do."

The adults share a look and Natsu looks away at Lucy's fierce glare.

"You two aren't old enough to go on missions like Daddy and me." Her words are stern but her voice is gentle as she calls the elevator. The doors open right away and Natsu inserts his key into the override lock then pushes the button for the twenty-sixth floor.

They ride the elevator in silence save for the girl's sniffles and when the door opens both girls hide their faces in their parents' shirts.

A blast of cold air has Nashi shivering and Natsu sets a hand on her back as he walks over to one of the hospital beds lining one side of the room. He sits down, setting the girl in his lap.

All four watch as the elder pink haired woman appears from a door beside a protruding column. When Porlyusica approaches Nashi, she shrinks back, into her father's chest.

He scowls. "Nashi, she can't make your arm better if you don't let her."

Still, the little pinkette refuses, blood dripping into her night clothes when she holds her arms closer. Gently, Natsu wraps his calloused hand around her upper arm, extending it so Porlyusica can look at it.

Using gauze and rubbing alcohol she wipes away the blood, turning the arm over to take a better look underneath.

"What kind of dog was it?"

Nashi stays quiet, waiting for her parents to answer but when Natsu pokes her in the side she looks up to see Porlyusica looking at her. After she repeats the question the girl frowns.

"It was huge. Almost as big as Happy, and so mean looking. It was gonna eat me if Luna didn't in the way."

Luna rolls her eyes at her sister's exaggeration. "You're such a liar. It wasn't that big. Happy was taller by three of your heads."

"Nah uh. My head isn't that big and he was the same size as Happy." Natsu and Lucy share a smile as the twins start arguing.

Porlyusica bites back her own smile as she reaches for the syringe filled with the numbing medicine. She injects it straight into the deepest tear, her eyes flicking up to see the girl too invested in the argument to notice.

By the time she finishes tying the last of the stitches both girls have moved on from arguing about the dog to arguing about who could eat more cake.

In the middle of Nashi's retort, she yawns, revealing all her teeth and Lucy smiles softly.

"I think after Porlyusica finishes you two should go back to bed."

Both girls pout and Luna tilts her head back to look up at her mother. "We never got to finish our mission for you and Daddy."

Natsu arches an eyebrow, feeling Nashi lean back against him as Porlyusica wraps gauze around her arm. "And what exactly was this mission?"

Luna smiles. "Infiltrate the first floor and find the very important papers."

This catches Lucy's attention.

"So you infiltrated the first floor. How did you work the elevator?"

The blonde twin turns sheepish and reaches into her pocket to pull out the crumpled paper she grabbed as well as Virgo's key. "We borrowed Aunt Virgie's key then rode down after she and Aunt Aries left."

Lucy frowns, takes the items from her daughter and sets them beside her. "Luna, Nashi, I want you two to promise Daddy and me something."

Luna watches her mother carefully as she brings up her right hand and pulls off the glove she always keeps on it. On the back of her hand, a pin stripe heart sits tattooed in pink.

The girls' eyes go wide and Luna reaches out, running a small hand over it.

"Mommy, why do you have a heart like Aunt Wendy does on her shoulder?"

"Because it means family." Both girls look at their father as he explains this and Lucy nods, urging him to continue. He smiles softly, an elongated fang poking from his lip. "Everyone in our family has a tattoo similar to Mommy's somewhere on their body. Mine sits on my right shoulder."

The girls watch as he raises a hand to tap the fabric over his shoulder then Lucy speaks. "It also means they're able to go on missions."

Nashi frowns, not noticing that Porlyusica is finished and wrapping up her equipment. "When will we get a heart?"

Natsu chuckles, pulling Nashi closer to him. "When you're old enough you'll receive your own tattoos."

When will we be old enough?"

Lucy leans down, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You'll know, my dear moon. First Daddy and I only want you to enjoy being little. When you're little you get to have fun and don't have to worry about grown-up stuff."

Luna giggles and Nashi looks up at Natsu, pouting. "If she's the moon then what am I?"

He chuckles, ruffling her salmon hair. "You are our sun. You keep shining as brightly as you do and you and your sister will blind everyone with your brilliance."

Both daughters give their parents tired smiles and Lucy follows Natsu's lead, picking up Luna and quietly walking to the elevator. By the time the metal container arrives both girls are out cold, quietly snoring away on their prospective parent's shoulder.

As they enter the elevator Natsu looks at Lucy with a concerned frown. She sighs, her shoulders slumping as she leans against the wall. "Alright, Natsu. I'll speak to Mira and Lisanna about starting their training. If they're trying to emulate us, I can only wonder what other trouble they'll get into."

He grins. "Look at it this way, our daughters will be two of the most kick-ass girls in the crew."

She scowls, stepping out when the elevator door opens to reveal the lobby on the thirtieth floor. "Natsu Dragneel, watch your mouth around our daughters or I'll have you sleeping with the dogs."

He walks after her, careful not to jostle Nashi. "When am I ever not careful?"

"How about that arms trade two weeks ago? You let them get away with two million jewels. Or the meeting with Dan Straight. You knocked his front teeth out because he complimented my looks." She spouts off each example as she walks from the double doors to the hidden door leading to the hallway and he rolls his eyes.

"Luce, for the last time. Ice Pri…ncess," he alters the nickname for his commander at a glare from Lucy. "and Metal have already retrieved the money. As for Dan Straight, he deserved it. You didn't see the way he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

He sets Nashi down on her bed, pulling the covers over her while Lucy does the same for Luna.

The blonde sighs. "I know he was, and I was gonna let the ladies rip him to shreds after he signed everything over to Love and Lucky."

After he follows her out of the girls' room, closing the door quietly behind them, he wraps his arms around her waist, trailing kisses along her neck. "I still don't like people looking at what's mine."

A shiver trails down her spine from his whispered words and she turns around, pushing him against the wall. Her tongue trails up his neck and he growls when she nibbles on his ear lobe.

"Why don't you shut up and take me like a dragon should." He grins, her whispered words firing him up.

"Heart, I do believe you've just stepped into the dragon's den." She giggles when he picks her up, walking quickly into their room and kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **How was it? I absolutely love TMC's Au and being able to play around with Nashi and Luna is something I hadn't expected to be able to do until well into the future with the sequel.**

 **My TMC fans, Nashi and Luna will get into a lot of trouble as they grow up so enjoy the adorable while they're young.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	7. Intertwined

**_Andy24amk_ made me do it. Don't like it, go pelt her with stones. If you do like it she'll take ice cream for payment. Originally it was gonna be T-rated and just a game of twister between Natsu, Happy, and Lucy on a stormy night. No, this bitch wanted strip twister. Ain't much of it but I can definitely say this is my longest one-shot EVER.**

 **Summary: Strip twister to settle the score. Who would've thought that a birthday dinner between two friends could turn into something more. Set about a year after Alvarez.**

* * *

Day 7: Intertwined

At the sound of a knock on her window, a certain celestial mage sets the spoon she's using to stir her five-alarm chili down. She turns the heat down so the chili can simmer and smiles when she hears a heavy sigh from the other side of the kitchen.

"Dinner smells awesome, Luce. What is it?"

Lucy giggles, turning to see her best friend lean against the door frame. Playfully she rolls her eyes. "Natsu, I know your nose is better than that. Why don't you tell me?"

He smirks, closing his eyes, and Lucy sees his nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath.

"Ghost chilies, cumin, tomato sauce, kidney beans, tomatoes, green peppers, salt, pepper, onions," he exhales, his eyes opening with the gesture and he looks at her with an incredulous expression. "Three bottles of Tobasco sauce, jalapeño peppers, hamburger meat mixed with cayenne."

"You forgot one thing, well two." He arches an eyebrow as she speaks and takes another deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't forget, I just want to know how you got naga viper peppers."

She smiles, tilting her head. "Tell me what the last ingredient is and I'll tell you how I got them."

His childish grin appears. "Just a pinch of sugar to keep the chilly from destroying the spoon."

With a nod Lucy holds up a golden key Natsu recognizes as Virgo's. Natsu's mouth starts to water almost immediately at the thought of what chili made with hot peppers from the celestial realm tastes like and she giggles.

"It'll be ready soon, set the table and I'll get your gift."

Natsu steps around the table to the cupboards while Lucy disappears into the living room. Unknown to the blonde, Natsu stops, turning his head to watch her walk away before he reaches into the cabinet and pulls out stuff to set the table.

While he's setting forks out Lucy comes back carrying an oval shaped metal container. It's two feet long, a metal cap covers one end, topped with a bow, while the bottom looks completely solid. The metal itself smells faintly of Gajeel's magic but other than that he can tell nothing else about the oblong container his best friend sets down inside the kitchen door.

Lucy sees him eyeing it and shakes her head. "No, Natsu, you don't get to open it until after dinner."

He pouts, a careful eye on the container even as he helps Lucy make their plates. For Lucy, it's a bowl of chili nowhere near as spicy as what she made Natsu, a salad, and a couple pieces of corn bread. For the fire slayer, Lucy's made him an entire pot of five-alarm chilly and the remaining corn bread in the large glass pan.

While he sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the table Lucy walks over to another cabinet. She pulls out a shot glass, a bottle of liquor and a box of matches then walks over to the table.

Natsu looks up in surprise as she sets the shot glass down in front of him, pushing the plate back. He spies the bottle she's partially hiding behind her back and his eyes meet hers.

"Luce, is that what I think it is?"

She giggles, reaching around to show it to him. "I had to pay Cana a pretty penny to help me find it but I thought why not. I mean it is your four hundredth and twenty-first birthday."

Hearing her say those words shocks him. It's been almost a year since they defeated Zeref and still, he can't wrap his mind around everything he's learned.

His eyes stray from the bottle, pushing his wandering thoughts away as his gaze lands back on her. He grins, leaping out of his chair to hug her. A feeling in his chest explodes causing warmth to flood his veins and three words to simmer upon his tongue.

Why he refuses to say them, however, is beyond even his mind. Instead, he swallows them back, letting go of the blonde to smile at her. "What are you waiting for, Luce? We got some fire whiskey to try."

"You mean you have some fire whiskey to try. I'm not burning myself on this." She corrects him though her words carry no venom.

She opens the bottle, filling the shot glass, then caps the glass bottle. When he goes to reach for the glass she smacks his hand away, scowling. "Now hold on, I have to light it. I heard from Cana that when this type is lit it's supposed to change colors."

Natsu grins, nodding. "Yeah, it's really awesome to watch but the flame is even better to eat."

Lucy steps back, grabbing the box of matches, and Natsu watches as the wooden stick catches fire. She sets the tip to the liquid and a flame almost a foot tall spouts from the small glass.

It starts out bright red then goes through the spectrum passing through green and even blue.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," His gaze is torn from the flame when her sweet melodic voice hits his ears and his grins softens as she sings. "Happy birthday to you, dear Natsu."

He grabs the shot as she finishes and tosses it back, flame and all.

"You look like a monkey and you smell like one too." He snorts at her added words, watching as she walks around the table to sit down.

"Thanks, Luce, for everything."

She smiles, the expression so big it has his heart jumping a beat. He slides his bowl back to him.

"It was nothing, Natsu. After everything you've done for me it's the least I can do."

She waits until he starts digging into his first bowl of chili before she starts eating. A couple minutes of chili being thrown across the table and Lucy sets her fork down while she takes a sip of her water.

"What did everyone do for you at the guild?"

He shrugs, filling his bowl back up. "The usual, got drunk, tried to get me to fight. Cana opened a tab that'll stay open for the rest of the week so everyone is gonna be drunk off their rockers."

Lucy hums. "And why didn't you stay and fight?"

The sharp gaze he turns on her has her heart somersaulting in her chest. For the first time since she met him, Natsu gives her his complete attention, ignoring the food in front of him.

"Like you once told me, it's more fun when we're together and I'd rather be enjoying my time with you instead of fighting Ice Prick. Enjoy a surprise from my best friend or get drunk off my ass? If I wanted to get drunk I would challenge Cana to a contest. Nah, I'm gonna choose the better option."

Heat rises to Lucy's cheeks, whether it's from embarrassment or her chili she can't say for sure. However, his words reinforce something she's known since Tartarus. She loves the pink haired idiot across the table.

His cheeks turn pink the longer he talks, afraid he's saying something he's not sure he's ready to admit out loud yet until he smells tears. He looks up and freezes when he sees she's crying.

"Aw hell, Lucy, I didn't to make you upset." He scoots his chair out, ready to comfort her but stops when she waves a hand at him.

Tensely, he watches while she dabs a napkin at the tears, drying them away. "You didn't make me upset, Natsu. It just makes me so happy to hear you say that."

He slides back into his seat and she gestures at the food on the table, her smile watery but sincere. "Now eat, I didn't make an entire pot of five-alarm chili just for it to go to waste."

"Aye, sir!" He grins, grabbing his bowl to enjoy some more and she giggles, returning to her own food.

After they finish eating Natsu helps clear the table and washes the dishes while she dries them. He glances up, passing Lucy a plate, to see her biting her lip in thought.

Seeing the action, an unexpected urge rises in him to want to know what her lips taste like. His cheeks heat up and he tucks his nose into his scarf, hoping she didn't see.

Lucy does see, but she doesn't mention it, her mind focused on what she has planned for after.

The silence between them grows with each dish passed until Natsu's scrubbing down the sink and Lucy's putting the dishes away. She puts the last plate away, then closing the cabinet door turns to her best friend. The gift, still sitting by the doorway catches her eye and she smiles.

"Natsu, did you forget about opening your gift?"

He pauses, his hand holding the sponge against the side of the sink, and looks up at her, grinning sheepishly. "Maybe?"

She shakes her head in amusement and grabbing the silverware, drops it in the correct drawer before walking over and grabbing his gift. He finishes washing down the sink then joins her at the table.

The celestial mage sets her hand on the top of the canister, whispering a few words and Natsu watches in confusion as an array of purple words flare up then disappear. She smiles, handing the canister to his after the words are gone.

"Here, Natsu. Open it up."

He grins, taking it from her, and pulls the lid off, freezing when the smell of something ancient and phosphorus greets his nose. "No way."

Looking up at Lucy in question he sees her nod with a smile. "Gray said you like eating coal whether it's lit or not so I managed to track down some. What you have are forty-eight coal pucks."

Natsu looks down at the now open canister, seeing a black circular object that he knows is the coal. On the other side of the canister, separated from the coal by a metal wall he sees red tips.

He pulls one out, the phosphorus scent growing stronger as he slides out a match that's about a foot in length. His mouth waters at the thought of eating lit coal.

"There's even a striking strip on the side since you can't eat your own fire." At her words, he runs a hand down the side and when he finds the rough strip he turns it over to see the strip running halfway up the can.

Quickly he tilts the canister over, allowing a coal puck about half an inch thick to fall into his outstretched hand. He sets the canister back down, picks up the match, and runs it along the strip on the side causing it to ignite with a small whompth.

Lucy watches with intrigue as he sets the match to the puck and it lights up. Before he enjoys the treat, however, he eats the flame from the match causing her to smile in amusement.

He stands up, setting the match on the table, and stepping back, eyes the lit coal in his hand. He tosses it up, stepping back with it, and grins when it lands in his mouth, flame and all.

The dragon slayer grins, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The taste of the coal and fire even better, almost sweeter, because his best friend got it for him. "That was awesome, Luce, thanks a lot."

When she smiles, his heart jumps a beat, ecstatic to see it reach her eyes. "I'm glad you like the gift. I wasn't sure if it would be good enough."

Natsu frowns, walking up to Lucy and hugs her, pulling her out of her chair. "Luce, anything you do is perfect." Amazing and nothing less than what you always give me. He wants to add, but he holds back, not ready to tell her how he feels.

He's known for awhile, how he feels about the celestial mage, but how can he tell her that she's the one for him when it took him almost dying to realize that he wanted to see her again, to live and be with her again.

She's the one who rewrote his fate, who let him live and still he's afraid to tell her. It would kill him, he knows, if she doesn't feel the same and so, he stays quiet. Always watching, always protecting, the blonde bombshell in his arms.

Her giggles reaches his ears, lightening his heart, warming his blood, and he grins, setting her back down.

She draws her hand up, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. The look she sets on him, so warm, so loving almost has him blurting the words out; that is until she speaks.

"I bought a new game earlier. Thought you'd might want to try it out."

He grins. "Sure, what is it?"

She turns and he follows her into the living room where a small box is set on the coffee table. She picks it up, turning to show him.

"It's a new kind of twister. Instead of having a third person to call out directions we just have to tell the lacrima to spin and it calls out directions for us. There are also different settings for it."

The box itself isn't that interesting, just an ordinary blue color with the words Magic Twister written on the top. They open and while she grabs the instructions he grabs the round lacrima sitting in a piece of plastic meant to keep it from rolling around.

Lucy opens the pamphlet, jumping the first couple pages until she finds the table of contents. Her eyes skim the table then jumps a few more pages. "It says here that turn the lacrima on, you just have to push a little bit of magic into the rune carved into it."

Natsu turns the lacrima over, locating the rune and places his thumb over, pushing some of his magic into while Lucy continues reading. "After a minute the lacrima will repel the magic, meaning that it's full and ready for the user to choose the settings for the game. On a side note, the lacrima will retain power for up to six hours before it must be recharged."

True to her words Natsu feels the rune start to push away his magic and when he removes his thumb the lacrima lights up. The screen that appears flashes a big welcome sign then changes to the word 'options'

"The first option the user must choose is how many players, for that will cause the mat to grow or shrink in size depending on how players there are." Lucy stops, looking up at where Natsu holds the lacrima. "I think we should move the furniture and lay out the mat before we go through with the options. We don't know how big the mat will get and I don't want anything breaking."

He nods, setting the lacrima back into its box, beside a folded up piece of white plastic. "I'll move the couch."

Lucy picks the box up, setting it next to the tv while he pushes the couch back to the wall then helps him pick the coffee table up and move it over to sit in front of the kitchen door.

She returns to the box to grab the plastic and walks to the middle of the now cleared living room.

The plastic becomes larger with each fold undone until Lucy's left with a square five feet wide by five feet tall. She shakes it out, the wrinkles disappearing with the action and Natsu helps her stretch it out so that it lays flat on the floor.

He grabs the lacrima and tossing the instruction booklet to Lucy, pulls up the options screen on the crystal. Lucy finds her place in the book then picks up reading.

"Up to six people can participate at one time. That said there must be a large space cleared around the mat or else the enchantment on the mat will not work. The mat, when not being used will be set at it's smallest size—five feet by five feet. After the lacrima is turned off the mat will return to it's smallest size and ready to be folded for storage."

Natsu scrolls through the player options, grinning when he finds the two player setting. He taps that and both mages look down to see the mat grow another three feet height and length wise.

"Whelp found the player setting." Lucy giggles, looking up at the dragon slayer as he speaks. "Anything else we need to know?"

She nods, looking back at the booklet then jumping a couple pages. "For the two player setting, there are three different modes, each with their own set of difficulties. The difficulty settings are as follows: Easy, for beginners; Medium for the flexible; and Extreme for those who care to test their limits. Warning to those who use the Extreme setting, you must stretch before you attempt or else a trip to the hospital is in order."

Lucy pins Natsu with a glare. "We are not doing Extreme."

He holds up a hand, pouting. "Never, unless it was Ice Prick. Then I'd have him twisted into a pretzel."

She rolls her eyes and returns to the booklet. "The three modes are: Traditional, Risquè, and Strip."

The last word has her swallowing, looking up to meet Natsu's gaze. Both flush a violent red as their minds detour into the gutter and she coughs, looking back at the booklet. "Traditional is as it states, the lacrima will spin when the user commands then will call out which hand or foot to which color. The spinner will keep a log of the game should an argument arise but when a person falls, losing the game, the spinner resets so the game can begin again."

Natsu keeps an ear on her but his attention stays on the lacrima, interested in seeing what other options there are while she explains the second mode.

"Risquè are for those who willing to go skin deep. This mode and Strip mode are most often used for lovers or those in a relationship as a way to explore." Lucy's cheeks heat up, the thought of what that could mean causing a blush as dark as Erza's hair to color her neck and cheeks."

"While in Strip mode, when a person falls the lacrima will remove one piece of clothing. A person loses when all clothing is removed. After the game is declared over all removed garments can be located in the pop-up bin provided with the game unit."

Hearing this Natsu walks over to the box, and rifling through the plastic finds a small blue square. In the middle it has a rune similar to the lacrima so he places his thumb over it, repeating the process of pushing his magic into it until it's full.

When the rune is full the square expands and Lucy sees Natsu carrying a medium sized mesh bin when he turns back to her.

She squeaks, raising the booklet to hide her face. "Natsu, we are not playing Strip Twister."

He frowns, then shrugs, setting the bin down beside the entertainment center. "I just wanted to see what it looked like."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Pervert."

Natsu snorts, looking through some of the more hidden options until he comes across one labeled 'Rise.' Without thinking he taps yes then moves on, curious as to what else there is.

"As stated earlier the Risquè option is similar to Strip but whereas the player's clothes are completely removed in Strip mode they merely become transparent. Again, this only happens when the player loses."

Satisfied he's gone through the limited options the lacrima has Natsu looks up at Lucy. "Now that you've read the options can we please play?"

She smiles, walking over to set the booklet in the box. "Sure, Natsu. Did you set it up for Traditional and Medium?" He nods, offering the lacrima to her. She takes it, seeing that everything is in order then scrolls down to where a large green button sits.

Lucy taps it and the lacrima floats off her hand to hover near the ceiling above the mat. It flashes green and both jump when an automated voice starts to speak.

"Twister Traditional, Medium setting, Two players. Player one state your command so that game may commence."

Natsu arches an eyebrow. "You wanna be player one?"

"No, it's your birthday, you get to be."

He nods, looking up at the lacrima. "Player one's name is Natsu. The command is spin."

There's a chirp and the lacrima responds. "Player one is recognized as Natsu," the recording cuts out to copy his voice then continues. "Spin is commencing. Right foot blue."

Natsu moves around the mat, setting his right foot on one of the blue circles then looks at Lucy. "Your turn, Luce."

She nods, looking at the lacrima as well. "Player two's name is Lucy. The command is spin."

The chirp repeats. "Player two is recognized as Lucy." Again the recording cuts out to copy her voice then continues. "Spin is commencing. Right foot red."

Lucy moves around the mat, setting her foot on the red circle. Natsu grins at Lucy as he speaks.

"Spin."

Twenty-something spins later finds Natsu spread across the mat, his right hand on yellow, the other on green, his right foot on blue, and his left on red. Lucy leans over him, her chest pressing against his back while one arm passes between his legs to land on red, her right hand is leaning over him on yellow while her left foot is under him on green, her right knee is bent at an awkward angle, touching the blue circle on the corner of the mat.

She groans, feeling her knee start to lock up as Natsu calls out, "Spin!"

The chirp then, "Spin is commencing, Right-hand blue."

Lucy squawks when Natsu moves his arm causing her to lose her balance and hit the mat.

"Player two, Lucy," again it uses the voice recording. "Loses this round. Erasing log data. If players would like to switch command yes, if not say stay same."

Natsu looks at Lucy with an eyebrow arched, feeling warmth gather in his stomach when he notices the way her chest rises and falls. "What do you wanna do, Luce?"

She sits up, propping her elbows up under her for support. "Stay same, begin next game."

"Next game commencing. Player one command."

Natsu grins, getting to his feet to stretch before looking at the mat. "Spin."

"Spin is commencing. Right foot green."

He moves around the mat, stepping on one of the green circles. Lucy gets to her feet, stretching on arm across her chest. "Spin."

The lacrima chirps. "Left-hand red."

She leans down, being careful to keep her other limbs off the mat. Natsu commands the next spin which has him extending his left foot to the red line in the middle of the mat.

With him facing away from her, Lucy takes the chance to admire his backside through his tight t-shirt before she has the lacrima spinning again.

This time she stretches her right foot to land on the green. When Natsu gets his next move, a right hand to green, he looks back, groaning when he realizes what he has to do.

Lucy giggles, watching him. "What's the matter, Natsu? Not flexible enough for this?"

He scowls at her, then turning around to look straight, bends backward. His back cracks as he bends but he eventually gets his right on the green circle, his left standing straight in the air, waiting to be used.

The lacrima has Lucy extending her right hand to yellow, herself breathing a sigh of relief she's not being twisted into a pretzel yet. Natsu, on the other hand, when he gets his next command ends up performing a perfect bridge with his left hand coming back to sit on the yellow circle underneath Lucy.

With his arm so close to her head, Lucy smirks, deciding to mess with him by dragging her tongue along his elbow. He wobbles, his arms giving out in his surprise.

"Player one, Natsu, loses this round. Erasing log data. If players would like to switch command yes, if not say stay the same."

Lucy watches with interest as Natsu's clothes become see through, moving her eyes down his body. All evening she's been able to see his tight muscles through his clothes but now she's almost able to see his skin through the fabric of his clothes.

Her mind travels from the fact, though, when Natsu gets up scowling at her. "That ain't fair, Luce. You cheated."

She gets up sticking her tongue at her friend and is surprised when all of a sudden he's standing in front of her. Almost see through clothes causing funny things to happen to her body when she sees his muscles flex.

She wants to lick them, she realizes. Immediately she shoves the thought into the dark corner labeled Naughty Lucy where Virgo would be sure to have a field day and anyone of her friends including the fire slayer in front of her would stop being her friend if they found out.

The celestial mage is in love with her best friend. She's known for so long, since he ran after Tartarus, that it's formed a warm deep ache in her heart. She wishes he could be hers but she thinks he's better off with Lisanna.

After all, the Strauss sibling was there first. She helped him raise Happy, they were the best of friends and he grieved just as hard when she had 'died.'

The path her thoughts are taking is a somber one and she pushes them away. Now is not the time to cry. Now is the time to enjoy her best friend's company and help him celebrate his birthday by cheating and making him lose at twister.

She smirks. "Maybe I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

He grins, his eyes flashing emerald with his demonic side, the fun side. He leans down and her breath hitches when she feels his breath against her lips. "Are you sure you wanna play this way, Luce?"

It's his eyes, the emerald flecks mixing with the onyx in a heated gaze that brings her blood to boiling in seconds. Without a thought to what she's doing, she leans forward, catching his lips in a kiss. After a stiff moment, he leans into it, wanting to taste her with the same amount of fervor.

His hands come up to sit on her hips, fingering at the hem of her shirt. The warm calloused fingers worm their way under, causing her to shiver as they knead her flesh.

She's mindless, only wanting more of him until she feels him fingering the back of her bra. The gesture is like cold water to her overheated nerves. It snaps her out of her daze and she steps back, her hand to her mouth as she looks at him with wide eyes.

Natsu frowns, his mind still hazy from the pleasure of finally getting to kiss her. He wonders why she's backing away, to him it seems like she enjoyed it as well. Now, he's not so sure.

Words come to his mind, gluing his tongue to his mouth so he resorts to what he knows best. He steps forward, letting his actions speak for him.

His hand comes up, grabbing her arm to lower it and he kisses her with force, as if afraid she'll disappear. She allows herself to enjoy it for a mere second before she brings her hands up, pushing him away.

He stops, looking at her in confusion. Even though he wants to keep going he doesn't want to hurt Lucy and will respect her wishes.

"Natsu, we can't be doing this." At her sigh, he frowns.

"Why can't we, Luce?"

She shakes her head, tears gathering in her lashes. "Because of Lisanna. She's the one you want—not me—and I won't be used as a stand in."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks and he steps forward quickly, pulling her into his chest. He lowers his head, setting his nose into her golden hair to enjoy her strawberry and vanilla scent. "Luce, I want no one more than I want you. No more then I've wanted you for a while now."

She tilts her head, her breath burning his skin with each exhale. Above them, the lacrima goes dark, falling into sleep mode while the mat shrinks back down.

He turns his head, nuzzling her ear. "I love Lis, but like a sister. You, on the other hand, burn me from the inside out. When I'm around you, my blood boils, my heart sings, and gods above, Luce, every thought of you is like a drug I can't get enough of."

Her tears fall, not of sadness but out of happiness. Every word whispered in her ear is like an arrow to her heart. She leans back, one hand rising to cup his cheek and he hums when his lips meet hers once again.

She lightly taps his bottom lip with her tongue and opens his mouth allowing her to tentatively explore the heated cavern. Unbidden a moan escapes her when her tongue brushes his and he takes the cue to let his dance around hers, teasing her into more action.

It works because not a minute later she's pushing, trying to dominate the kiss. A growl rumbles deep in his chest, urging her to fight back as he carefully lowers her to the floor.

His hands dip under her shirt, the warm calloused fingers skimming her pale skin on their way up. His thumbs catch the shirt, bring it up and over her plump breasts. Lucy leans up, letting him pull off completely and his lips trail over the edge of her jaw.

She squirms, the feeling tickling her skin until he reaches the skin connecting her neck to her shoulder. He kisses it then takes the skin in between his teeth, his canines scrapping the skin.

For her, however, the pain brings out more pleasure. She takes her long nails and digs them into Natsu's shirt, moaning as his canines meet her skin once again. Her hands wander further down as he gets closer to her breasts and she feels him growl through a mouthful of her skin when she grabs his ass.

His hands trail fire up her back, working blindly to find the clasp of her bra until, giving up, he ignites a finger and burns through the fabric.

She gasps, glaring down at him. "Natsu, that was one of my favorite bras!"

He snorts, rising up to kiss her again. When he pulls away she sees his eyes flash sincerely.

"I'll buy you more." He mutters the words against her lips, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She scowls, leaning up to nip at his lips harshly. "You better." He smirks then ducks down, returning to playing with his new toys after he pulls the ruined fabric off of her.

Her head falls back, her eyes closing to allow herself to be swallowed in the pleasure as he fondles her breasts. His thumbs rub circles around the dusky pink skin of her areolas but not once does he touch them, instead of watching intently as her nipples become hard.

She groans, her nails digging into his shirt when she tires of the teasing. Her eyes open, glaring at him but just as she's about to snap at him, he dips down, running his tongue over them.

Lucy gasps, her eyes falling closed as the pleasure causes a coil she's never felt before to tighten in her abdomen. Natsu wraps his mouth around one dusky nipple, sucking on it gently.

The celestial mage arches her back, wanting more of the pleasure he's giving her. He smirks at her, dragging a fang over the skin.

Her head falls back so hard, it hits the floor with a muffled thump. Natsu stops his ministrations to make sure she's okay before switching breasts and giving the same attention to its twin.

Vaguely Lucy's aware she's ripped ten small holes in the back of Natsu's shirt but the pleasure she's receiving has her too lost in a haze to understand, let alone care.

Once Natsu's satisfied he's played with her boobs enough he trails further down her stomach, trading between kissing and nipping hard enough to leave bright red marks. He swirls his tongue around her navel a couple times, trying to tease her and ends up with nails digging into his scalp.

As he sits up to unbutton her shorts he makes a mental note to be careful with teasing in the future.

He slides her shorts down her long smooth legs, enjoying the sight of the red lacy thong she wears underneath. As he throws her shorts somewhere behind him, he takes a deep breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sweet, succulent, and tempting smell that meets his nose.

Natsu growls, the sound sending a shiver through Lucy as he leans down to press his nose against the red fabric. He inhales, his chest rumbling.

She watches him for a few seconds before whining in a way that she somehow knows will drive him wild.

He leans up, spreading kisses along her hip bones as one hand comes up to run along the fabric. His fingers outline her pussy lips through the see through fabric and she whines when he presses down, ghosting along the wet fabric.

When her hips rock, he nips the skin along her hip bone causing her to gasp. It's a new feeling, having someone play with her like this. Everything he does has pleasure coursing through her bones, her blood boiling, and the need to have him closer growing.

The fire mage licks up her thigh, skipping over her center where his fingers still rub her through her soaked panties, then down the other where he nips at the inside of her knee.

Her hands come up to grab at his hair and she whines. "Natsu, please!"

When he lifts his head she's surprised to find his eyes are more emerald than onyx, his irises becoming slitted, almost draconic. "What do you want, Luce?"

She whines when he pushes his fingers deeper, the fabric digging into her and stimulating more. "Please, I want…"

He stops moving, waiting for her to finish. She growls, digging her nails into his head. "I want you to eat me."

Natsu smirks a second before he tears her panties off of her. She gasps at the sting of the fabric and he dips his head down, gently running his tongue along the outside of her flower to finally taste the sweet juice that's been driving him crazy since they started.

She rocks her hips, wanting him to go deeper and he uses his index and middle fingers to hold her lips open. Flattening his tongue against her, he drags it up collecting more of her juice and making her legs quiver around his shoulders.

His tongue rubs against a small pea sized nub at the top of her slit causing her to cry out and he focuses on it, twirling his tongue around it and sucking on it.

Lucy whimpers, drawing his attention and he slips a finger into her warm walls. Surprised at how tight she is, he waits for her to calm down before gently pulling the digit out and plunging back in.

He does this a few times before adding a second digit. He picks up the pace, plunging into her heat again and again until he feels her walls start to flutter. He turns his wrist, dragging his fingers along her front wall, curling them and feels the texture change, becoming almost spongy.

Her back arches, letting him know he's on the right track and he does it again before scissoring his fingers. She winces and he soothes the action by sucking on her clit.

He plunges the digits back into her warm heat, feeling her walls flutter around his fingers and curls them, hitting that spot.

Her cries grow louder as the coil in her stomach winds tighter; so tight it's almost painful. Natsu leans down, nipping her clit and she falls apart, screaming his name.

The dragon slayer drinks up everything Lucy gives him when an urge to take her in her bed hits him. Following the instinct he gets up, carefully picking up the relaxed blonde and walking to her room.

Coming down from cloud nine Lucy opens her eyes to watch Natsu as he pulls his shirt over his shoulders. The white harem pants and his black boxers follow a minute later, leaving him in only his white muffler.

That he takes off as he approaches the bed, hanging it on a bed post then crawls over his blonde. He kisses her and she hums in contentment as he settles in between her legs.

He leans down, dragging kisses along her neck once again and she feels something hard and thick bump against her thigh. She's not dumb, she's heard enough around the guild and read enough dirty novels to know what's about to happen.

"Natsu?" He looks up, meeting her gaze when he hears his name to see fear in her eyes. "It's my first time, please be gentle."

He grins, rubbing his nose against her cheek. "You're not the only one, Luce. We'll do it together."

After she nods he grabs his length and guiding it to her pussy. He drags the tip up her slit, wetting it in preparation.

Gently, his hips rock, pushing his length into her warmth. Natsu reaches up, grabbing one of her hands to anchor himself before he pushes in further. Her walls are tight, almost painfully so, and he bites back a groan from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

He stops a couple seconds later, the reason why very clear. He looks into her eyes, looking for any sign of denial. When he finds none, he leans down, claiming her lips once again before thrusting in completely.

The pain is almost unbearable and Lucy knows for a fact that if it was anyone else she'd tell them to stop, but this isn't anyone else. This is Natsu, the one who'd do anything to protect her, her best friend, and now her lover.

While Lucy's in hell, Natsu's in heaven. Her walls flutter around his length, sucking him in and making him almost spill his load. He sets his head on her shoulder, trying not to move while she adjusts.

She squeezes his hand, their fingers still entwined, and he looks up to see her eyes are clear. "Please, move."

He pulls out, biting back a groan at the all encompassing feeling. When only his tip remains sheathed he pushes in slowly, this time groaning aloud at the feeling even as Lucy moans.

Lucy rolls her hips, inviting him to go faster and he picks up the pace, panting at the pleasure that courses his veins.

With each thrust the fire in his belly builds. His conscious mind is gone, his instincts leading the way as he rushes toward the edge. Below him, Lucy isn't far behind. Her cries build with her pleasure and as Natsu brings his head to her shoulder he feels an ache in his teeth.

He licks the skin where her shoulder meets her neck and as he feels Lucy reach her climax he sinks his teeth into her neck. His world flashes white and he closes his eyes, feeling himself on cloud nine.

When his conscious mind rises to the surface he unlocks his jaw, unsheathing his teeth from Lucy's skin causing her to moan. He licks away the little bit of blood that rises from the bite, causing it to seal, then rolls to the side when he realizes he's likely crushing his blonde.

Lucy yawns, opening her eyes when Natsu rolls, turning her on her side as well. She smiles, seeing his features are back to normal and raises a hand to caress his cheek.

He nuzzles into her hand, smiling softly when he sees she's okay. "How are you feeling?"

She hums, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm sore, tired, but most of I'm incredibly happy."

He leans forward, ruffling his nose through her knotted hair. "I'm glad to hear it."

They fall quiet, Natsu pressing a kiss to her forehead before his eyes fall closed. "Natsu?" He cracks an eye open, seeing her looking at him with a love filled gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too, ya weirdo." He grins, reaching an arm over to pull her as close as possible, which seeing as they're still connected isn't much closer. She tucks her head under his chin, smiling at his insult before allowing sleep to take her.

To Natsu, this was definitely the best birthday present he could get.

* * *

 **Alright y'all, I'm sorry this came out a day late but as you can see this ran over by quite a bit. Almost three times the size of my usual one shots. I hope y'all enjoyed it. There's one last story to add to NaLu week and that's the bonus day so that'll be going up this Monday.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	8. Bonus Day: Wild

**Alright, y'all, I return with the final day of NaLu week. The Bonus Day! I think y'all are gonna enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing for the entire week and I have to admit it's given me some ideas for future stories. That said, it's ironic that my bonus day is based around a heat wave when my town is being smacked to the sun and back with a heat wave. I do believe it's time to see just how wild things can get.**

 **Summary: Broken AC, Heat Wave bearing down on Magnolia and holy hell, it's so hot Natsu doesn't want to wear a vest. What's the best way to cool off? Some fun in the pool. BEWARE THE CHICKEN!**

* * *

Bonus Day: Wild

Lucy groans, sliding into a bench in the guildhall. Her hair is soaked and bullets of sweat slide over her skin causing her tank top and daisy dukes to stick to her pale skin as well.

Across from her, fellow mage and book enthusiast, Levy is in no better shape. She takes her bandana off, putting it into the bucket of rapidly melting ice water in front of her before ringing it out and tying it around her head.

The fabric only provides a little comfort before the overwhelming summer heat dries it out ten minutes later and she has to repeat the process.

After watching her friend repeat this process twice Lucy looks across the guild to find Mirajane running around in a crop top and purple pair of booty shorts handing out cold drinks.

"Mira, why is the AC broke on the hottest day of the year?!"

Mira giggles at the whined question from the celestial mage and sets down another tray of drinks before answering her. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but Gray, Gajeel, and Erza are still working on it. In the meantime why don't I get you a strawberry milkshake?"

Lucy manages a small smile for the takeover mage. "Please and thank you, Mira."

While the white haired S-Class mage disappears into the kitchen the doors slam open letting in a blast of heat. The sweat soaked mages around the doors glare at the person before they realize who it is and groan.

The Celestial mage, however, ogles the sight of her pink haired boyfriend missing a shirt while the white scarf that normally would be on his shoulders is tied around his waist.

When Natsu sees Lucy he kicks the doors shuts and walks over, seemingly no more adverse to the heat then he would be on any other day. The lack of a vest or shirt of any kind for that matter says differently.

"Hey Luce, why didn't you wait for me before you left this morning?"

Lucy groans as Natsu leans heavily on her and pushes him away. "I left because you're too hot. Especially today. Now where's your vest?"

He grins sheepishly, settling down beside her on the bench and she can see the sheen of sweat on his tan hide. "It's a little too hot for that."

"Damn, even Natsu thinks it's too hot. Master, why aren't you doing something about it?" Everyone looks from where Macao is sitting with a wet towel on his head up to the bar where the master of their guild sits drinking a cold beer.

Makarov sets the beer on the counter and sighs. "After the last guild brawl the AC was damaged almost beyond repair which is why I have Erza keeping Gray and Gajeel in line while they fix it." Then he grins. "But I guess while we wait I can open the pool for everyone."

The mages fall quiet for a total of exactly two seconds before they cheer loud enough to have the birds scatter for a mile outside of town. After they calm down there's a rush of bodies, clothes fly across the guild and the temperature peaks for a few seconds before the blistering hot guildhall is empty and there's the sound of hollering from the back door.

In the backyard Natsu grabs Lucy, now clad in her white and pink bikini, and jumps into the pool. The others follow suit and Lucy giggles when her head breaches the surface.

She turns around, frowning when she doesn't find her boyfriend. When hands wrap around her thighs she squeals feeling someone lift her out of the water. Looking down she realizes that she's sitting on Natsu's shoulders and that he's grinning a challenge to Elfman where he stands with Lisanna on his shoulders.

"Let's go, Elfman, first one to knock the girl off the other's shoulders wins!"

At the callout Elfman grins. "Lisanna and I are manlier then you are!"

Lucy only has time to roll her eyes before Natsu is plowing forward. The others in the pool move out of the way creating a channel for the chicken players to meet.

When they're within arm's length Makarov calls out from the edge of the pool. "This will be a clean fight. No kicking, no clawing, no biting and Natsu, no flames! It's too damn hot!"

Natsu pouts and Lucy giggles as Makarov begins to countdown.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Chicken Fight!"

Lucy lunges first, setting her hand on Lisanna's shoulder while Natsu grabs the white haired mage's ankle keeping a firm grip on Lucy's thigh with his other hand.

Lisanna reacts, pushing on Lucy's shoulder and angling Elfman's head to try and pull her ankle free from the dragon slayer's grip. She succeeds in freeing it and swings her ankles back, wrapping them under Elfman's arms to keep them out of the way.

Lucy scowls, seeing the move and maneuvers Natsu around until she's able to push more heavily on Lisanna's shoulder and side.

Underneath Lisanna, Elfman misses the change in depth in the pool when he steps back and the extra push from Lucy causes both Strauss siblings to fall.

"Natsu and Lucy win the game, who wants to try and take them down?" Over Makarov's callout Natsu hears a familiar 'gihi' before a certain iron slayer calls out.

"Oi, Salamander," Natsu turns, allowing Lucy to see Gajeel approaching with Levy on his shoulders. "don't get cocky, me and Shrimp are gonna knock you and Bunny girl down a few pegs."

"I'd like to see you try, Gajeel. Natsu and I will beat you any day." The surprise retort from Lucy has Natsu pausing in his tracks and looking up at his grilfriend.

"Oi! I'm the one that's supposed to have the comebacks!"

Lucy smiles at him in apology then wraps her fingers in his hair. "I'll let you have all the comebacks you want after we beat Levy and Gajeel."

The pinkette grins, turning to glare at the iron slayer. "Bring it, Metalhead!"

Levy squeaks when Gajeel storms full speed ahead at the fire slayer and Lucy smiles at her before setting her hands on the blunette's shoulders and pushing.

The chicken fight continues on for several minutes, each girl not wanting to give an inch or the boys to take a mile. As the fight moves they start working their way to the deep end until the boys' heads are submerged and only the girls can be seen pushing and shoving.

At one point Gajeel holds his hand up, halting Natsu's fist and points the surface. Natsu, finally feeling the burning in his lungs, nods and both bend at the knees before jumping. The girls squeal as they find themselves completely above the surface and the boys gulping air while they tread water.

When he has his breath back, Natsu arches an eyebrow at Gajeel. "What do you say, Metalhead, give up yet?"

Gajeel gihis and Natsu looks up when the weight on his shoulders disappears to see Lucy falling backwards.

"No, but it looks like you lost."

Natsu snorts, a burst of flame coming to life for a second and turns around to help Lucy up.

After she wipes the hair from her face Lucy smiles at her best friend and swims to the ladder to get out. Natsu follows her and both sit at a chair in the growing shade while Gray and Juvia go up against Levy and Gajeel.

"I think they've fixed the AC in the guildhall." The Celestial mage sweatdrops at her boyfriend's assumption.

"Gee, you think? Erza wouldn't have let them go otherwise." Her voice drips sarcasm and Natsu brings his hands up to cover his heart.

He pouts playfully. "Must you wound me?"

At her boyfriend's pout Lucy giggles and goes back to watching the guild play in the pool. Juvia and Levy have their arms locked, both wearing scowls while Gray and Gajeel trade punches underneath them.

A particularly strong punch from Gray has Gajeel stepping back and Juvia gains the upperhand pushing Levy off the iron slayer's shoulders.

Beside Lucy, Natsu whoops and cheers with the rest of their guild, enjoying the match and seeing who will be the next to fight. To Lucy's surprise she watches as Laxus slides into the pool and comes up with Mirajane sitting on his shoulders.

The match between the S-class mages and Gray and Juvia is over in about a minute and Lucy leans back in surprise when Erza and Jellal step out of the crowd.

"When did Jellal and Crime Sorciere get back from Bosco?"

Natsu stops cheering and looks at Lucy. "He told me they got back some time the day before yesterday."

She nods then both look back at the pool in enough time to see lightning zapping between Mira and Erza while the men have stopped moving, watching their girls in fascination.

"Hey, Luce?"

Lucy doesn't take her eyes off the spectacle as she replies. "Yeah, Natsu?"

"Why don't we head to your apartment?"

This time she tears her eyes away from the dangerous fight to look at her boyfriend. "Why? I'm enjoying it here."

Even as he turns his head to her his eyes flick to the boiling fight warily. "The last time Mira and Erza got into a chicken fight Gramps had to pay for half the town to be rebuilt."

She catches his meaning and nods so quickly her neck cracks. "Right, lets go to my apartment."

He gets up, throwing her over his shoulder just as Erza swings the first punch.

* * *

 **Special thanks to _Andy24amk_ for this entire week. She's given me a lot of ideas and a lot of laughs while I was writing these oneshots. Until next time everyone, I hope to see you in other stories.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
